Coming Back
by R. Liam
Summary: Twelve years after becoming a Genin, he finally became Hokage. However, an encounter with a strange jutsu happened and had Naruto and Sasuke go back in time, twelve years earlier. SasuNaru. [in progress...]
1. The Hokage and the ANBU Captain

**Summary: **Twelve years after becoming a Genin, he finally became Hokage. He had everything: a good life, wonderful friends and a gorgeous Sasuke. However, an encounter with a strange Jutsu happened and had the both of them crashing back into time, twelve years earlier.

* * *

A pair of blue eyes scanned the afternoon horizon.

"Oi Naruto," a woman with pink hair called up at the blonde seating on top of a branch, "you're wandering off again. Konahamaru-kun was ready to tear his hair out when he realized that you left without finishing the paperwork for today."

The blonde looked down at the woman and grinned a little, his feet dangling playfully off the branch, "Saa, he keeps worrying too much." He scooted a little to the side of the branch to allow some space beside him which he patted gently, "Come Sakura-chan, care to join me? The sunset looks great as usual." The blonde glanced back to the setting sun.

Sakura shook her head, smiling a little, "I can't believe you still have time to do things like these." She leaned against the trunk and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Even if she didn't join the blonde on top of the branch, she looked ahead anyway to stare at the afternoon sky. "You should have been used to the workload by now. It has been three years already, right Hokage-sama?"

The blonde looked down at her from the branch, giving her a sour look, "Sakura-chan! I hate being called like that by my close friends." He whined. True, that it was his life-long dream to become the Hokage. On the day that he finally earned the name, he thought that he could never be happier. Well maybe not happier than the time he and the last Uchiha finally tied the knot. Still, it was a feeling larger than life. All of the people close to him shared his victory. After all, they have been with him since the beginning and until now. Nowadays, few people get to call him with his first name and that was only reserved for less than a dozen people in his life.

He was now the Hokage and everybody accepted, respected and loved him. It seemed that the village finally realized the difference between the monster inside their Hokage and the blonde young man who decided to become its tamer.

"Ne, Sakura-chan," Naruto called, "would you and Lee like to come by later for dinner?" On nights when Naruto would be left alone, he would often invite friends over. Once he got used to the feeling of having people around him and caring for him, he didn't want to feel being alone again.

Lee and Sakura had been spending most of their time together, now that Naruto had been become busier. Not that Sakura herself was not busy, in fact, she had her hands full of work in the local Shinobi hospital. There were times when she had to visit Suna to attend conferences and sometimes to give some. She was known in several villages and Naruto could bet that even outside of the Fire Country, her name was respected. Haruno Sakura, the woman who inherited the strength and wisdom of the Great Tsunade.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. But we already made plans tonight." Sakura replied, then looked up at the Hokage, expecting to see evident disappointment on his face, "But don't worry. I'm certain you won't be alone tonight." With that last statement, she prepared to leave.

Leaves on the branch rustled as Naruto asked confusedly, "What do you mean I won't be alone?" He fingered his whiskers marks unconsciously while thinking, "Sasuke is away on his mission, won't be coming back for at least two days … Iruka-sensei will go out to dinner tonight with Kakashi-sensei…" He called after the already departing woman, "Oi! Sakura-chan, what are you talking about!"

"Well," She looked back at the Hokage, with her eyes twinkling. Naruto was reminded of Kakashi-sensei's expression when he was telling them a secret, "My real intention in going here was to let you know that Sasuke just came back from his mission. Apparently, his team seemed to have finished it earlier than expected." Then Sakura left with a knowing smile.

* * *

**Coming Back**

**Chapter 1: The Hokage and the ANBU Captain**

* * *

_Sasuke was finally home!_ He couldn't slow down the rapid beating of his heart. It has been so long since he last saw that ANBU captain. Thanks to the stupid S-class missions, he had no choice but to send the strongest ANBU team and be separated from Sasuke, yet again. Even if they were finally together, they were still apart because of their work. The Hokage and his ANBU captain, so near yet so far.

Naruto rushed immediately to the office, his long white coat billowing behind him in his haste. The guards on his doorway bowed to him as he passed by the Kage's office door. He gave them a small nod in recognition and proceeded to enter the room. The doors somehow opened on their own, expecting him already.

"Hokage-sama! Where have you be…" Konohamaru was cut off when he noticed the blonde searching frantically for something on his desk. "Are you looking for something?"

Naruto continued scanning the papers on his desk, "No, I'm trying to see if my table has grown some flowers while I was gone." Then he grinned as he sensed Konohamaru's annoyance, "I'm looking for the recent report that …"

"That the ANBU captain has just submitted?" The teenage boy's expression changed and he smiled at him. "It's right there, underneath your blotter." The younger boy stared at the Hokage while the latter clumsily searched for a stack of papers underneath the table blotter, knocking some books off the table in the process. Naruto-nichan was still as easy to read as an open book. Once the blonde finally got hold of the report and began reading it, Konohamaru spoke again. "Yes, he's back… and you just missed him a few minutes ago."

Naruto tried to hide the overwhelming excitement running through him at the knowledge that Sasuke was finally here. At the same time, he was feeling slightly disappointed that he missed seeing Sasuke the moment he returned to Konoha. He was also feeling a little guilty because Sasuke had found out that he was sneaking out of office... again. He just had to see him now. "Konohamaru-kun, I …"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll tell them you have gone off early today. Personal matters, of course. I'll take care of it… Naruto-nisan." The boy gave him a mock-salute and a mischievous smile.

Naruto returned the smile, "Arigatou, Konohamaru."

* * *

The sun has already set and the village was silently glowing with its tiny country lights. The view from the top of a tall tree was something else had Naruto been paying attention to it. But right now, he was rushing to get to their home. He didn't want to do anymore sight-seeing for he only wanted to see a certain pair of obsidian eyes. He didn't know how fast he was running. He jumped from branch to roof until he spotted a familiar looking house. _Finally! _He landed in front of the house and noticed that the lights inside were already on.

His heart was still beating furiously. It could be because he was running in flash. He tried to calm himself down, wiped some cold sweat from his brow, and ran a hand nervously through his hair. He noticed that the front door was open and he proceeded inside. He looked around their living room. The lamp on the corner was on and the windows were open. But there was no sign of any presence. Naruto tried to feel the air around him, extending his senses to find a certain aura. He didn't move from the entrance while evaluating the place.

_Nothing. _

There was not a sign of chakra here. Naruto let his guard down and felt a little disappointed. Where was Sasuke?

Without warning, a presence suddenly materialized just behind Naruto and without a second's hesitation the blonde spun around to deliver a tenketsu pressure point on the new presence. But the new-comer swiftly avoided any contact and shifted so quickly, that Naruto only saw a blur move behind him.

"Oi Dobe." A familiar, deep voice called. Naruto swore that no matter how many times he heard this voice, it still made his heart stop beating every time. "Is this how you welcome me home?" The new-comer wrapped strong arms around Naruto's waist and pulled him close.

Naruto gasped and turned to face him, the hold of the hands around his waist were loosened a little but still didn't let go. Blue eyes stared into obsidian ones, "Sasuke..." was all Naruto got to say as Sasuke claimed the blonde's lips in an urgent kiss.

_Not letting him go… not letting him go… _was running through Naruto's mind as his arms climbed on Sasuke's shoulders and behind his neck. Sasuke pulled him closer, closing any tiny gap between their bodies, even if there was already none. Even with his eyes closed, Naruto could feel that the ANBU captain was still wearing his uniform. So, the blonde got here not long after the arrival of the brunette.

Naruto broke the kiss after a while, and he stared back at the ANBU captain. Sasuke was finally here and he was being held by him at this moment. Naruto ran his hand through Sasuke's black hair which was a little longer compared to when he was still a genin. The blonde's stare never left Sasuke's eyes and neither did Sasuke, until Naruto gave a little laugh. "You don't tire of this staring contest, ne Sasuke?"

Sasuke smirked, "Not when it's you I'm starting at, dobe." He was still holding Naruto in his arms, which the blonde found to be very comforting.

Sasuke was slightly taller than him, Naruto noticed this as they were growing up. The Uchiha had always been taller, ever since they were genins. Now, Naruto had grown some height, but so did Sasuke. Their hairs have grown longer, their faces lost the traces of childhood, but their eyes never lost that passion for each other. Naruto thought while he was playing with a lock of Sasuke's hair on his hand, while the other hand was still on Sasuke's shoulder.

They both have come a long way. Naruto remembered their first 'accidental' kiss, the countless times Sasuke saved him, their chakra control training in the wave country, their fight with Haku and Zabuza, the Chuunin selection exams, their fight with Gaara, their fight with each other and their reunion after three years.

There had been three times in his life, when Naruto had felt so scared. The first was when he didn't know why the villagers were chasing him away. The second was when he thought that Sasuke had died. The third was when he thought that he couldn't save Sasuke. There were also three moments in his life, when Naruto knew he was so happy. The first was when they got Sasuke back. The Second was when he became Hokage. The third when Sasuke asked for them to be together and to live together forever.

There were only a few moments in Naruto's life when he was truly happy. One of those moments was happening right now.

"Oi dobe, say something." Sasuke said, "It's strange to see you just staring at me like that and not muttering anything." Sasuke kissed his nose. The blonde pouted at the action and Sasuke smiled, "What?"

"I feel like a kid when you kiss me on the nose." Naruto replied.

The Uchiha's smile never disappeared, "I see. So where do you want to be kissed then?"

* * *

Near the outskirts of Konoha, just past the mountains, there existed a dense forest. This forest was avoided by most of the travelers, for it was too dark to pass through and there were many monsters that weren't even heard of. Anybody would be scared at the sight of it. The trees were so tall, they appeared to be staring down at you if you look up. The sounds to be heard inside were too indistinguishable. The leaves were so many, there didn't seem to be any path to walk on.

What was stranger than this forest, was the fact that there were these humans who dared to spend the night in it. They were four of them and they were all wrapped in dark cloaks.

"By morning tomorrow, we should be arriving finally at Konoha." One of the figures said.

"You said that you could feel his chakra already."

"See? It's very strong! That boy possessed more power that he could ever control or at least appreciate! It shouldn't have belonged to him." One hissed.

"Quiet." The eldest didn't shout, but his voice had enough coldness to deliver his point. "By tomorrow, it would finally be over." He was the eldest of the four and he always felt it every time he glanced at his brothers. "All of us have managed to master the ritual. Our only problem is getting him. "

The second one never left his gaze from the fire that was burning silently to warm their camp. "I hear that he's being accompanied by a very strong fire wielder. It would be difficult to defeat …"

"We're not here to defeat them. We will do that in a different time." The tallest one said. "Once we manage to abduct the him quietly and proceed with the ritual, we could leave this place."

"What happens after the ritual, Aniki?" The youngest one asked.

"Haven't you been listening to the plan?" The third brother snapped.

"It is something quite difficult to explain." It was the second. "But I will try." Amusement was evident in the second brother's voice, despite realizing that his youngest brother should have understood their plan already. "You see, it's supposed to take consciousness and send it to another world or in a different time that we wish."

"We will send him back through time?" The youngest looked confused.

"Apparently so. Since at this moment, he has become too strong for us. We need to take him back into a time when he … when his physical body was still weak and his skills were new." The second explained patiently.

"It's still confusing." The youngest sat upright, "Don't you think he still would regain the memories of his present self even if we send him back?"

"Oh, he would definitely remember everything, but his body and his chakra won't."

With that, the second settled on his own blankets and told his little brother to go to sleep. They still have a lot to do tomorrow.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the southern Konoha, Naruto was sleeping peacefully against Sasuke's chest. The Uchiha was embracing him gently as he tried hard to get some sleep.

He was feeling something, at the back of his mind, but he couldn't place it at the moment. It was disturbing but he couldn't figure it out yet. He looked down on the blonde whose eyes were closed so beautifully it really pained him to see. He'll figure this thing bothering him by tomorrow.

Sasuke gave in to the sweet arms of sleep.

Little did he know, that tomorrow might be too late.

* * *

end of Chapter 1. 


	2. Last Moments in the Present

**Summary: **Twelve years after becoming a Genin, he finally became Hokage. He had everything: a good life, wonderful friends and a gorgeous Sasuke. However, an encounter with a strange Jutsu happened and had the both of them crashing back into time, twelve years earlier.

* * *

When you look at Sasuke from afar, you would think that he was perfect. His façade was always cool and his whole self was oozing with confidence. Every time Naruto walked around town with Sasuke by his side, the blonde never failed to notice the adoring stares sent at his Uchiha. He didn't know if Sasuke was noticing these, but then maybe it was just Naruto. After all, he couldn't help but feel a little possessive, especially when people were staring so hard at Sasuke.

There were times when Naruto would just wonder, how did this feeling towards the Uchiha develop? He was just twelve when he took notice of it, but he was too young to comprehend. The feeling was confusing for a little boy, that was why he focused his concentration in believing that he liked Sakura instead. It was going well until the time when Sasuke declared that he would leave to find that Orochimaru bastard.

Naruto had tried punching into the Uchiha's thick head some reason, but he got a growling Chidori in return. Then after beating the lights out of Naruto, the Uchiha left Konoha and Naruto.

But Naruto never gave up on him. No, way.

After hearing your greatest and most respected rival say that you have become his closest friend, wouldn't you feel just a little bit more special? Definitely. But Naruto, he didn't care if Sasuke told him that he was worthless. Naruto would still get Sasuke back, whatever it takes, even if Sasuke would kill him, even if it would mean saving Sasuke from himself.

He would never give up Sasuke for anything, in any world, in any time.

Nothing could worth more than seeing Sasuke's eyes open slowly in the hours of dawn, the feeling that Sasuke's calloused fingers leave him after touching his tan skin and that time-stopping moment when Sasuke would capture his lips in a kiss. Nothing could be as perfect as those.

But Naruto didn't believe that anybody or anything could be perfect.

So, in all honesty, when you look at Sasuke up close, Naruto would say that you would see someone close to perfection.

"…he's perfect! Ne, Hokage-sama?"

"Of course!"

_Wait, what was the question?_

Konahamaru was standing beside the seat of the Hokage. He was sporting a big sweatdrop on his head. "You weren't listening again, Naruto-nichan!" He said quietly.

"Wonderful!" The merchant with a red robe exclaimed while standing in the middle of the Hokage's office. "For only ¥48,800, Naruto-sama, he's all yours!"

"Anou saa, anou saa… Konohamaru," Naruto covered his mouth to whisper, "What was that man blubbering about? I didn't quite catch it." Naruto glanced at the merchant who was selling … _something in a big box_ … to the Hokage.

"Well this man was just passing by the village. Apparently he was selling imported pets." Konohamaru crossed his arms in front of his chest, "and you just agreed to buy one that's almost fifty thousand yen!"

"NANI?"

"That's what happens because you don't listen."

"Eh, sorry." Naruto stood up behind his desk, "But I do not buy something _that_ expensive. Besides, the person I live with doesn't like pets that much, so it might be better if I … " Naruto was stunned when the merchant opened the box that he was previously carrying with great care.

At first Naruto thought that it was a ball of yellow fur, until it lifted its brown eyes and looked directly at Naruto's blue ones. "It came from the countries of the west, your highness. They call it, 'the Golden Retriever'." The merchant said proudly.

* * *

**Coming Back**

**Chapter 2: Last Moments In the Present**

* * *

"But Naruto, who's going to take care of that … animal, when we're both not at home?" Sasuke leaned on the doorframe of their living room, watching the blonde play with a new puppy that was quite a ball of energy. Sasuke was surprised this afternoon when Naruto arrived home today. He was perkier than normal. Then the blonde showed him a furry, yellow creature in his arms.

"Don't worry Sasuke, I shall take him to work with me!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

Sasuke sat down beside his blonde, still watching him while he patted the little dog. The puppy took notice of Sasuke's presence and decided to get to know this new man.

"Ne, Sasuke," Naruto started again, while watching the little dog approaching Sasuke cautiously, "did you know that a dog could still recognize its master even if they haven't seen each other for a long time?" The dog was almost a few inches away from Sasuke when it decided to sit and stare at him.

Sasuke held out a hand for the dog to approach him, "Where did you find that out?" The dog finally walked closer to Sasuke and licked his hand.

"Who else? From the dog man himself." Naruto grinned at seeing that the dog was licking Sasuke's hand, "See? He likes you! Let's keep him, okay?"

* * *

Deep within a throng of trees in the training grounds, a few shinobi could be seen training with their teams. The sun has barely risen but already, but the town's training ground was busy with activities. In this training ground, there were several areas hidden behind several trees. Some of the paths that lead to these areas were impossible to be remembered. Areas that were hard to find were often left untouched. … but not for a certain gray-eyed jounin.

_Byakugan. _

_Four birds, directly ahead, one-hundred twenty meters._

_Lee-san, training near the river, ninety three meters._

When he was young, Neji has been told that he was the most talented Hyuuga in their clan. Neji was proud of that fact, but he wasn't someone who would flaunt a talent to everyone just because he wanted to impress people. Neji learned before that not all things were controlled by fate, so he didn't get this incredible talent just because fate decided it. Like Hinata-sama, he had worked hard. He insisted that there was still room for improvement in him. So, after years of training, he was finally improving the range of his Byakugan and the speed of his defenses. Close-range combat didn't stand a chance.

_Three kunoichi gawking at the ANBU captain who just passed them by, one-hundred thirty-five meters._

_Jounins guarding the Konoha entrance, two hundred forty-six meters._

His perception in life surely did change. Thanks to some idiot who used to wear an orange jacket. Neji smiled at the memory. Naruto surely knocked some sense into him, just like the people that Naruto encountered in his life. Those people whose lives were changed by the blonde should start a fan club.

Neji was about to deactivate the Byakugan, when something suddenly caught his attention. He perched on the nearest branch and stood there unmoving. His eyes focused on something too far for the naked eye to see. _Northeast, four hundred and ninety meters, behind the rocks._ "Hn." The Hokage must be informed of this. The boy closed his eyes and jumped to the next nearest branch and made his way towards the direction of the Hokage tower.

* * *

The symbol was finished. This trap was perfect.

The second brother stared at the ground that was freshly written on with the symbols of two stars overlapping each other with their corners alternating. A big circle was drawn outside of it, enclosing the inner symbol. The circle was wide that its diameter alone could fit five people with arms' distance from each other. He watched his elder brother as he surveyed his work, "The target is too strong. This is a warning. We are not exactly at his level."

"I know. This binding would not last a minute on him. But this is the best shot we could have." The eldest replied. He was the one who drew the symbols and he would perform the ritual later. He was getting an uncomfortable feeling about this. The four of them were no match against the Hokage, but they must at least keep him still and powerless even for just a few seconds.

"I understand, Aniki. While you have him binded, we shall perform the ritual. It wouldn't take a whole minute. "

"It better won't. He must be gone before the binds end. I don't think he would be very forgiving if he realized what we're going to do to him." The eldest started walking away from the symbol that was engraved on the ground. They better go into position. If the plan worked out successfully, then their objective would be accomplished and they could finally go home. "Besides, this is the Rokudaime. We must never underestimate him."

Their third brother was already in his position just behind the big bushes. "What about the others that would come after his aid?"

"I had our youngest brother taking care of that." The eldest replied. When his two brothers no longer reacted, he knew that they were having doubts of leaving such a responsibility to their youngest. Their brother wasn't exactly stronger than any of the three of them, but he was quite renowned for his genjutsus. Nevertheless, these brothers must be assured. "It's only for stalling. We just need a minute to finish this job."

* * *

"Let's see now.. about thirty meters more…" Naruto was walking down the path that Neji had described.

A while ago, Neji had reported that there was a disturbance in the north-eastern area of the forest. He claimed that it was too strong to be a kept a secret and it seemed as if they wanted to be noticed. The Hyuuga warned the Hokage though, the disturbance was a little flamboyant, it could be a trap because the trespassers didn't seem to be trying to conceal themselves.

When Naruto exclaimed that he would go see it for himself, Neji and three other jounins who were present in Naruto's office quickly disagreed. Naruto told them that it would all be alright and besides, he hasn't gone out to have some action for quite some time.

Neji insisted to go with Naruto, but the blonde reminded him that it was almost the Hyuuga's turn in the duty of surveying the perimeter of Konoha. So, three of his jounins instead, insisted that they come along with him in investigating the forest.

But Naruto, being the stubborn boy his was inside, insisted back that he could take care of himself. He wasn't the Hokage for nothing. _What would Sasuke say about this!_ The Hyuuga argued. Even if he was the Hokage, Neji insisted the Rokudaime's protection and told him to accept the offer of his jounins. "That's their job in the first place!" It's not a matter of pride, the Hyuuga said, it would actually mean an honor for the jounins if they get the mission of guarding the Hokage himself.

Naruto was pleased to hear that. But he still wanted to go out by himself this time, just to relive the feeling of doing something related to missions again. As much as he liked being the Hokage, he still missed his mission days when he was in the Kakashi team. Naruto gave a sad smile. Lately, all he did now was paper work and it was dreadfully boring.

Before Naruto left the tower, he could tell that Neji debated with himself whether or not he would let Naruto do something careless such as this. But Naruto reminded him again that he has grown up. He wouldn't let anything stupid happen to him anymore. Neji just sighed in defeat. You have a better chance of making Shino laugh than winning an argument against Naruto. The blonde sensed Neji's disapproval that was why Naruto gave him a small rock that was previously placed on Naruto's desk.

"_What are you giving me your paperweight for?" Neji blinked his gray eyes at Naruto. _

"_Baka! This is not an ordinary rock. I put a warning technique in this that will let you know if I have released a strong amount of chakra." Naruto took Neji's hand and placed the rock in it. "There, it will give you a distress signal if I'm in trouble. So don't worry too much, alright Hyuuga?"_

Naruto continued walking calmly through the forest, with his Hokage coat billowing behind him.

* * *

They were lucky that it was the Hokage himself who came. They were even luckier when the eldest noticed that the blonde came to the forest alone. _He's approaching. _He warned his brothers. The eldest took his position behind a tree. From there, he had a clear view of the big space of the clearing, where they have hidden their sacred symbol. He could also see from there that the blonde was alone, walking towards their targeted spot.

The second brother was also aware that the blonde was approaching. He prepared himself to launch, when he suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder and found himself staring into the eyes of the Hokage. "Oi! You there, what are you doing?"

The third brother was also caught by surprise when the Hokage appeared behind him with a big, disarming smile.

The eldest was shocked at what happened. Their second brother could conceal himself better than the three of them, but the Hokage was able to find him first. At this thought, realization struck. The Hokage was also behind him. _It can't be. He was too fast. How did he know?_

"Yes, I know where you all three are. It's rude you know, not introducing yourself." The blonde said.

_He's too fast, Aniki. _He heard his second younger brother thought.

_Of course he is. He's the ROKUDAIME!_ He replied mentally. Wait. The eldest blinked. All three of them had the Hokage at their backs, and nobody could be in more than one place at the same time unless…

_They're clones! _

The second brother, hearing his thoughts quickly looked for the real one. Luck must be especially favorable for them this time. The hokage was standing in the middle of the ground where they have hidden their symbol.

"NOW! Aniki!" The second brother shouted.

Without waiting for a split second, the eldest muttered a single word and the lines in the ground blindingly lighted up. The hokage instantly screamed in pain. _Who wouldn't_? the eldest thought. That seal would compress all of chakra to keep the victim intact. The instant the lines in the ground glowed, the Hokage's clones disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Cold sweat started appearing on the eldest brother's forehead, however. Apparently, the blonde's chakra was too powerful. He could feel the rage building inside the seal because the hokage was being encaged in it. The hundreds of layers of barriers they have put inside were being torn down so easily by the Hokage's chakra alone.

They must hurry. "Do it NOW!" He shouted at his two brothers.

* * *

"Uchiha! Naruto's in danger!" The Hyuuga shouted from a rooftop, the moment he spotted the black haired ANBU Captain. When he felt the stone in his pocket became painfully hot, he knew he had to get help. If Naruto was in trouble, then this trouble was a big thing which was too much to handle.

The Uchiha visibly tensed. He grabbed his katana and put on his ANBU mask. "Where?"

"Northeast! Go! Now!"

He didn't linger to watch as Sasuke digested his warnings. He knew the Uchiha would be able to find Naruto in a few moments. Meanwhile, he needed to alert the internal council. Their Hokage was in danger.

If Neji could tear his hair out, he would. This was all his fault! He shouldn't have let Naruto go there by himself. He scowled as he looked at the direction of the forest. _Naruto. _

* * *

"Uchiha! Naruto's in danger!"

Sasuke's eyes widened for a moment then he grabbed his katana and put on his ANBU mask which was previously hanged on the right side of his hip. "Where?"

"Northeast! Go! Now!"

Sasuke believed that the blonde could still fight whoever challenged him. He was the Hokage, for crying out loud. But this fact didn't ease the worry inside Sasuke. Was this the worry that has been with him all day today, ever since he tried sleeping last night?

One of the ANBU members informed him of the location where the Hokage might be. Sasuke didn't waste time getting there. He headed towards the forest, disregarding the feeling of dread that the trees seemed to impose onto the trespassers of the forest. Sasuke could hear his ANBU subordinates following him, but they were a little too slow. He decided to enter the forest without them. They could catch up after a while anyway.

He was jumping from branch to branch, trying to desperately locate the familiar chakra of Naruto. Everything seemed to be so quiet. He could only hear his own heartbeat and the sound of his feet hitting the branches that he perched on.

This forest was never this quiet. "Show yourself and stop using your cheap illusion techniques." He called out.

There was no reply. Sasuke didn't hear anything, no wind, no leaves rustling, no twig snapping and no birds chirping. Sasuke stopped running after realizing that was running in circles. He stood eerily still on a branch. He scowled at a figure cloaked in black that was perched on a branch across him. Sasuke opened his eyelids and revealed his Sharingan.

"Let me pass." He whispered dangerously. He didn't want to face pawns of the battle. He had a precious life to save at this damned moment!

Silence. Then, "I just have to keep you here for a while, Uchiha Sasuke." The figure said.

His name was already known by his enemy, before his enemy introduced himself. Respects in battle were given so little regard. "I don't have time for this!" Naruto was in danger. "Let me pass!"

"I was told to keep you here. I do not wish to fight you." The figure seemed to be hiding itself on the tree's shadow. It was a rather timid enemy and it didn't seem to be going to attack anytime. It was as if his job was really to keep him here until something was accomplished. Sasuke's mind worked. He had to get out of here, find Naruto, discover their plan and get away from here.

Sasuke's sharingan eyes narrowed in anger. "Very well, then I will."

Everything stilled. The forest trees seemed to wonder what was going on as they held their breaths. Seconds later, a figure in a black cloak fell lifelessly from a tree. How dare they underestimate an Uchiha? This man was lucky Sasuke didn't kill him. The Uchiha closed his eyes before opening them again, revealing his normal, coal-colored eyes. He looked around and noticed that he could hear the forest now.

There were birds chirping, a slight breeze was blowing his way accompanied with a strong surge of a familiar electric chakra.

With a burst of speed, Sasuke almost flew to the direction of the Hokage's chakra. It was like a powerful magnet, drawing Sasuke without any hesitation.

Sasuke mentally prepared himself for what he would be seeing. He really didn't have any idea who in their sane mind would attack someone so powerful like the Hokage. Based from experience, anyone who dared to underestimate Naruto learned the hard way. Sasuke felt that the chakra was getting stronger.

It took all of his willpower to stay calm, as he heard, from not so far away, an ear-piercing scream. It was quickly followed by deafening silence and the sudden disappearance of Naruto's signature chakra. Sasuke's eyes widened. It couldn't be. The chakra in the air _alarmingly decreased_ from a full surge to nothing at all. What the hell was happening?

_Move. _

He finally burst into a wide clearing, and Sasuke took in the image that he was seeing. Naruto was standing paralyzed in the middle of a glowing symbol, his face scrunched up in pain. Using his sharingan, he sensed three black-cloaked figures standing behind the trees, and their fingers forming a sealing technique.

Sasuke heard one of the monks shout, "Do it NOW!". It couldn't be good.

Everything moved in slow motion. Naruto was standing in the middle of the star, his feet unmovingly pinned to the ground. A strong wave of gold chakra flying through the air was directly aimed for the Hokage.

This time, his body didn't need telling to. Just like what happened so many times before, so many years ago, his body would instinctively protect a certain someone, regardless of how dangerous the situation might be.

He used to wonder why Naruto was the constant reason why he was getting the sudden boost on his reflex and speed. Somehow, he didn't care if there would be pain or danger for him, as long as there would be none for Naruto.

Before the strong wave of chakra could hit Naruto, Sasuke threw himself in front of the blonde and embraced him tightly in his arms.

The last thing the Uchiha remembered before losing himself into unconsciousness was the bright green glow of strange writings on the ground reflected in the blue irises of Naruto's eyes.

* * *

"_Really… you're a burden.. all the time.."_

"_You did it, Sasuke!"_

"_Look at yourself. You idiot."_

"_Why? You protected me…"_

"_Who knows.."_

"_Sasuke…"_

"_I hated... you."_

"_Why? Why, why? Why did you protect me? I didn't ask you to!"_

"_Who knows. My body moved on its own accord, idiot."_

* * *

What the hell happened? His head just wouldn't stop spinning. He tried prying his eyes open. Damn light, it was too bright. Where the hell was he?

"Sasuke-kun? Are you alright!" Ugh, too high-pitched and loud. What's a kunoichi doing in his room? He tried to get up and finally managed to open his eyes… and looked back at Sakura. Only, she didn't look like Sakura the medical jounin.

Alright. Head got bumped a little harder… than usual. Sleep would do him a whole lot of better. Sasuke leaned back against his fluffy pillow and decided to block all the sounds that were present. A searing pain on his right shoulder brought him sitting upright, eyes wide, "Where's Naruto?"

Only then did he get in touch with reality.

"Sakura?" Sasuke stared at the pink-haired girl, who definitely, undeniably, didn't look twenty-four at all.

"Thank all the gods that you remember me, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said happily as she was about to wrap her arms around Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke was still too shocked to react, to speak, to move, or to even breathe. Sakura noticed this lack of reaction from Sasuke, "What's wrong Sasuke-kun?"

His mind was blocking all external sounds. Sasuke tried to extract more recent memories from his brain on what happened before waking up here. He frowned as he remembered encountering four monks in the Konoha forest, engaging in a fight with someone who was fond of applying cheap illusions, seeing a large double pentacle diagram whose lines were glowing on the ground, throwing himself on top of Naruto to protect him from … "Naruto! Where's Naruto?"

He would think about these bizarre things later, only after he finds Naruto safe. Sasuke got up from bed, ignoring Sakura's warnings to stay there. She was telling him that Naruto was also unconscious but out of danger already. "He's still not awake Sasuke-kun, but he would fine!"

"Where is he?! I must see him!" He almost screamed, shaking the girl as he grasped her shoulders. Then he paused and stared at his hands that were clenching on Sakura's sleeves.

_What…?_

His hands were smaller.

No. It was not possible.

He shook his head in denial at the realization of theorizing something impossible.

Sasuke looked up from his examination of his hands and saw a mirror on the far corner of the room. He sprinted towards the mirror in less than four steps and braced himself for the reflection that he was about to see. The mirror confirmed the theory that was weaving in his mind, but he was still refusing to believe in it. It must be an advanced Genjutsu. He looked down on his palm again, clenching and unclenching his fist. He must take his mind off this terrible illusion. Naruto could still be out in the forest, fighting the monks while he was trapped in here.

Without warning, broken shards of the mirror were scattered on the floor after Sasuke punched it. The pain confirmed for him that this was truly NOT an illusion.

* * *

end of chapter 2. 


	3. The Old Konoha

_**Summary: **_Twelve years after becoming a Genin, he finally became Hokage. He had everything: a good life, wonderful friends and a gorgeous Sasuke. However, an encounter with a strange Jutsu happened and had the both of them crashing back into time, twelve years earlier.

* * *

_He found himself walking along a familiar, dark corridor. The smell was all too familiar. The air was whistling with a feeling of dread. He knew where these long corridors lead to, having walked the same path over and over for many years now. He touched the walls, sliding his fingers against it as he passed them by. His feet was taking him to a path that they already knew on their own. He saw the familiar glow of light and smell of power. _

_He walked confidently, approaching a pair of big red eyes. He stared at the open gates, with its seal broken. _

_Then he heard, "Gaki, wake up." _

* * *

**Coming Back**

**Chapter 3: The Old Konoha**

* * *

_**  
**_

Naruto groaned as he felt sleep escaping his brain. His hands tried gripping the sheets on his bed, trying to get the blood circulating back. He felt like he didn't move at all since he slept last night. Naruto gave a big yawn and rolled over to his left side, expecting to hug a warm body …

.. and fell off the bed.

"Ite!" The moment the exclamation escaped his lips, Naruto covered his mouth immediately. What the hell was wrong with his voice? Naruto got up and rubbed his knee, the fall sort of hurt. He sat back on the bed and looked around.

Where was he? The place was familiar. It reminded him of the old Konoha hospital when he was still younger. Sadly, during the battle, most of the structures in Konoha were devastated, including the said hospital. Naruto thought that maybe the person who designed this place missed a little of the old Konoha. There was an open window to his left, overlooking the Hokage mountain. Naruto smiled at the familiar view of the persons he most admired.

Then something felt awfully wrong. From where he sat, Naruto could only see the faces of the First, the Second and the Third. He stood from the bed and walked slowly towards the window. As he approached, the face of the Yondaime carved on the rock came into view.

Naruto gave a sigh of relief. Why was he even thinking that one of the faces would be erased? That would be stupid. Naruto mentally slapped himself and continued walking towards the window, looking out at the Hokage mountain and expecting to see Tsunade-baachan's face carved next to the Yondaime's.

"NANI?"

Naruto blinked again and this time he rubbed his eyes. He didn't even hear his own little voice that just screamed and looked back again at the view outside of the window.

"Where's Tsunade no baachan's decayed face? EH?" Naruto paused, his heart throbbing madly, "Helloooo?" He spoke. He couldn't believe it. What happened to his voice? "What … ?" Naruto leaned out the window and looked up. What greeted the blonde gave him the second shock of his morning today. On top of the building where Naruto was currently staying in, was the symbol of the old Konoha hospital.

Naruto scampered back inside and went back to bed. He held his head in his hands and shut his eyes tightly. _It's all in my head. It's all in my head. I shall wake up, realize this is a dream, see Sasuke and everything will be fine. WAKE UP NARUTO! Damn it!_

At that moment. it was as if the dam inside his head suddenly broke and everything came rushing out, hitting him with a full force of confusion. Then every single memory of what happened flooded his mind.

_The forest… his attackers…. _He looked down on his hands and saw a pair of kid's hands. _The symbol, the binding technique… _Then he tensed and he raised his head as he remembered someone more important, "SASUKE!" Naruto got out of bed so fast and started sprinting for the door.

Naruto panicked as his memories were relived in his mind. He remembered when he was trapped inside the binding technique. The binding was weak, he knew that. He could tear down the barriers easily. But they were so many. It had hundreds of layers and it seemed that his attackers have planned this ambush so well.

Naruto stopped in front of the closed door, wondering what was on the other side of it. At that moment of chaos, Naruto was wondering of other things. He wondered where Sasuke was. He wondered what was the technique that just hit him and Sasuke. He wondered if he was really in a place where he thought he might be. He wondered if he was dreaming all of these. His hand reached for the doorknob. Impatient as he was, Naruto twisted the knob and pushed open the door.

The room that greeted him seemed a lot like his room at the moment. The tiles were light blue, the curtains were white, the bed as near the window and … Sasuke. Actually, a young Sasuke, sitting on the bed. He was facing away from Naruto and the blonde could see that familiar embroidery of a fan on the brunette's back.

For a long, breathless moment, Naruto stood there stunned. Every thought was spinning madly in Naruto's mind. Everything that was happening was all too much to process. None of this made any sense. It was illogical! It was impossible, for crying out loud. Then Naruto snapped. His knees gave away and they hit the light blue tiles of the room.

* * *

Sasuke looked up from his own reverie at the sound of dull thud. He looked back and saw that somebody whom he thought he might have lost. Sasuke wasn't trying to understand most of the situation now, because all he could think about was the Naruto kneeling on floor. Sasuke rushed to get to the blonde's side and embraced him so tightly that Naruto was pulled away from his thoughts.

"Sasuke?" Naruto raised his head and Sasuke found himself staring at the same blue eyes he was staring at for years. Naruto definitely looked different. His hair was shorter, his face was still carrying the innocence of a child's.

Sasuke pulled himself together as he slowly loosened his embrace on Naruto, but didn't let go. He spoke slowly, "Do you remember anything?" Sasuke prayed to all the gods that could hear him that he wasn't alone in this madness. He had thought about this dilemma after Sakura had left him to rest. The figures that have attacked them could have used a forbidden jutsu that could control time. Either that, or they have been sent to another dimension. Sasuke was aware that only the Mangekyou Sharingan was capable of the dimension transferring and he hasn't heard of any technique that has anything to do with time… until now.

Naruto didn't take his gaze away. "Hai." The blonde tried to stand up and holding Sasuke with him. Sasuke still had his arms around Naruto but he was starting to get nervous as something suspicious was tingling at the back of his mind. What if this was all an illusion?

"Naruto." Sasuke said softly. "Please let me know you're real." The Uchiha gripped tightly on Naruto's black shirt and continued to stare at him intensely. "I don't know if this was just an illusion spun by an enemy." Sasuke hoped that Naruto understood what he was trying to say.

A while ago, when Sasuke calmed down after breaking the mirror, Sakura had left him to rest. Sasuke refused to answer her questions on why he was acting mad. Sasuke tried using his Mangekyou Sharingan to try to see where they were, but he realized that he didn't possess one. He didn't possess one or he still didn't have one, yet. If all these were illusions, then the enemy could have put in random information that the latter could have mostly assumed. Therefore, he could easily find out if this was just made up or not.

He had to see at least one solid proof that this was real. He needed proof that he was trapped in Konoha in some earlier time. He needed proof that this Naruto standing in front of him was the real Naruto who he had seen trapped by binding technique earlier. Sasuke looked back at Naruto's blue eyes.

Then Naruto leaned his forehead against Sasuke's and he spoke, "You don't tire of this staring contest, ne Sasuke?"

Sasuke gasped. That was all he needed. Then his whole body relaxed and he captured the blonde's lips in a quick, hungry kiss. But not long after, Naruto slowly pulled back. He was still embracing the Uchiha, but his eyes were calculating.

"Sasuke?" He asked.

Then Sasuke smiled, "…not when it's you I'm staring at, dobe."

_Naruto broke the kiss after a while, and he stared back at the ANBU captain. Sasuke was finally here and he was being held by him at this moment. Naruto ran his hand through Sasuke's black hair which was a little longer compared to when he was still a genin. The blonde's stare never left Sasuke's eyes and neither did Sasuke, until Naruto gave a little laugh. "You don't tire of this staring contest, ne Sasuke?"_

_Sasuke smirked, "Not when it's you I'm starting at, dobe." He was still holding Naruto in his arms, which the blonde found to be very comforting._

Naruto's sunny smile immediately brightened Sasuke's whole mood. The Uchiha was finally assured. He pulled Naruto against him and hugged him tightly. The hug was an assurance that somehow, amidst this world of confusion, both of them were real.

Then Kakashi-sensei chose that moment to enter without knocking. "Yo!"

* * *

end of Chapter 3. 


	4. Reliving It All Over Again

**_Chapter four: Reliving It All Over Again_**

**Summary: **Twelve years after becoming a Genin, he finally became Hokage. He had everything: a good life, wonderful friends and a gorgeous Sasuke. However, an encounter with a strange Jutsu happened and had the both of them crashing back into time, twelve years earlier. Bottom line, they went back in time. :D

**Important:**

This is a SasuNaru

A SasuNaru this is.

--oo--oo--oo—oo--

_Naruto's sunny smile immediately brightened Sasuke's whole mood. The Uchiha was finally assured. He pulled Naruto against him and hugged him tightly. The hug was an assurance that somehow, amidst this world of confusion, both of them were real._

_Then Kakashi-sensei chose that moment to enter without knocking. "Yo!"_

"Oh?" Times when Kakashi-sensei would tear his attention away from his Icha Icha book were rare. But then again, times when Naruto and Sasuke would hug each other were the rarest. _No_, Kakashi recovered from his momentary shock, _it was down right impossible. _He almost dropped his book. "What are you two doing?"

_Not good_. Naruto tried to let go of Sasuke and he tried to pull apart, but Sasuke's arms were unmoving behind him. _What is the bastard up to?_

"I was helping Naruto up." Sasuke, that was lame. "We were just talking when he suddenly…" Sasuke stared back at Naruto, "…collapsed." Even if Sasuke's voice seemed devoid of any hint of surprise or guilt, Naruto could sense that the Uchiha was nervous. His muscles seemed to be unmoving, but Naruto could sense tension building up. Then after an awkward moment, Sasuke let Naruto go, "You sure you can stand on your own, usuratonkachi?"

Naruto raised his eyebrows, looking at Sasuke. "Eh… yeah. I'm fine." Naruto looked back at Kakashi and the white-haired jounin was still staring at them as if waiting for another version of their reply. Naruto looked up at Kakashi and saw that, '_You're-not-telling-me-everything' look._ Time to change topics. "Ne Kakashi-sensei, how long have we been out?"

"Well, not really long…" Kakashi scratched his head while stashing his dirty book inside his pocket, "You were sent here around this time yesterday. I never thought you would be that tired after the mission at the ranch." Kakashi walked nearer to Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto found it strange to be staring up at their teacher again. He had forgotten how short he really was when he was still a genin. Kakashi pressed his right hand on Sasuke's forehead and the other on Naruto's. "Hmm, don't seem to be running a fever." Kakashi muttered more to himself.

"…mission at the ranch?" Naruto spoke again, as Kakashi withdrew his hands. Naruto tried to remember any mission they had that involved a ranch. But all he could remember were their failed plans in revealing Kakashi's real face. Naruto absentmindedly scratched his cheek. "Anou saa… what did we do there, Kakashi? - Sensei."

"Un. Have you gotten your head hit when you fell down?" the jounin crouched down so he could see Naruto face to face. "You wanted to see what's under my mask, remember?"

Naruto's mouth made an 'o' shape at the realization and he didn't miss Sasuke's raising of an eyebrow. Then Naruto gave Kakashi a knowing smile, "I bet I'm gonna see it someday, anyway."

"What do you mean we fell down?" Naruto heard Sasuke ask from beside him.

Kakashi turned to face Sasuke, "I guess you don't remember much of what happened." The jounin touched the back of his head, "On our way home yesterday, both of you suddenly lost consciousness. Sakura and I had to carry you both back." Then Kakashi looked at Naruto, "We didn't know what happened, even Tsunade-sama didn't. But nothing seemed to be wrong physically."

"So you just let us sleep." Sasuke said.

"That's about it. We figured it was just because of exhaustion. You both had a tiring deal before that mission." For a while there, Kakashi just stared at Naruto. Even if Naruto has grown up, he still found it hard to read what his old teacher was thinking. It could be because of the mask. Then Kakashi stood up. "I came here to see how both of you were doing. So, if you two feel better now, I suggest you go home for today." Kakashi took out his book again from his pocket. "I shall talk to the medical jounin in-charge, you two go ahead." Kakashi opened the door and before he went out, "I'm glad you two are better." With or without a mask, you would know that there was a smile on Kakashi. "Prepare for next week, by the way. We'll start training again." Then Kakashi left and closed the door.

--oo--oo--oo—oo--

When they got out of the hospital, Sasuke and Naruto walked without saying a word to each other. Naruto was lost in his thoughts, he almost didn't here Sasuke saying, "I'll walk you home."

What for? It wasn't like he couldn't protect himself. "Eh? Why? Why can't I be the one to walk you home?"

"Because I'm stronger."

It really excites Naruto's emotions every time someone challenged or underestimated him. "No, you're not! You've just got a bigger head!"

Sasuke smirked. Naruto didn't realize that what he just said had two meanings. "Usuratonkachi. Stop being so stubborn. Let's go."

"No! I refuse to be pampered! I'm not the Hokage for nothing!"

Naruto abruptly stopped as something crossed his mind so suddenly. This conversation seemed familiar.

Just then, the two boys heard a low drawl. "Oi Naruto, the other day you were just raving about becoming the Hokage," a shadow appeared behind the tree near them, "Now you're spouting nonsense that you already are?"

The black hair tied into a pony tail, the green chuunin jacket, the mesh shirt, the lazy drawl. "Eh? Shikamaru?" Naruto corrected himself, a smaller shikamaru. Naruto continued to stare. He remembered the Shikamaru in his present time, who was now a jounin himself and part of the Shinobi High Council. Although he was still lazy, his wife always seemed to motivate him with her fan.

"What do you want?" It was Sasuke who spoke. The Uchiha put his hands in his pockets and posed his regular 'I'm-bored' look.

"It's too late in the afternoon to be your usual offensive self, Uchiha." Shikamaru emerged from the shadow of the tree. "I just came to visit you two. Heard from Sakura what happened."

"How thoughtful of you, thanks Shikamaru!" Naruto hitched his backpack higher on his back and was about to walk away. He almost grabbed Sasuke's hand when he suddenly caught himself. "So, see you around then."

"Heading home? I'll walk with you guys, I'm headed the same direction." Shikamaru fell in step with them as Naruto and Sasuke started walking. "Before I forget, have you heard of the hidden Akiyo village yet?"

"Oh I know that village. That's Konoha's number one supplier of ninja s-class weapons." As soon the words escaped his mouth, Naruto felt like he could just slap himself for being so noisy. Great. More information and confuse everyone.

Shikamaru turned to face him, "Why do you know that?" he was obviously looking very surprised. Naruto noted he also looked a little disappointed that the blonde already knew about it. From behind Shikamaru, Naruto saw Sasuke giving him a stern look. "Well, anyway. It's too troublesome to elaborate, but rumor has just spread that they will soon stop their business."

Naruto didn't speak. He knew what had happened. The village of Akiyo had a decreasing economy. Very few of the shinobi in that village wanted to continue with the business. Apparently, the young shinobi of Akiyo all wanted to learn to fight and not craft weapons. "Don't worry, whatever it is, if they come to Konoha for help, Tsunade no baachan would surely help them out."

Shikamaru stared at Naruto, with an eyebrow raised, "I hope so." Naruto had better be careful. Shikamaru and his incredibly high IQ could pin him somewhere and make him spill the truth. Then Shikamaru suddenly stopped walking. "Where are you two going?"

"What does it look like? Naruto already told you we're heading home." Sasuke replied, as he continued walking.

Shikamaru raised both of his eyebrows now.

Naruto and Sasuke found their bodies unable to move. Naruto's glare followed a long shadow, that connected itself to Sasuke's and his own. Naruto was starting to get pissed. What was the Shikamaru-baka thinking in that warped mind of his? Sasuke was also starting to get aggravated. He wanted to get home NOW. "Eh? Oi Shikamaru! Let us go!" It did cross Naruto's mind however, that he could easily undo Shikamaru's shadow jutsu … but that would definitely put him in big trouble.

"Will you two stop fooling around?" Shikamaru called after them, obviously irritated. Apparently, the Nara kid thought that they weren't funny. But Naruto and Sasuke had the slightest idea of what he was talking about. "Naruto, you live north… near the Hokage mountain and you Uchiha, live further down east. Just what are you doing heading south?"

_Think fast. _Of course he couldn't… well for most of the time anyway. Naruto and Sasuke were so used in heading south. Their present house has been located in the southern area of Konoha, where not many houses were present. The southern place had a good view of the mountain, though far. For almost six years, Naruto and Sasuke had lived there, it was like a habit walking down this main road that led to the south. Naruto caught Sasuke's eye but the Uchiha gave him a bored look.

Sasuke never took his hands out his pocket as he replied, "We're just heading south just to drop by the supermarket. Need to get essentials for the training next week." His voice was amazingly devoid of any hint of emotion. It was just a flat, matter-of-fact voice. Naruto thanked Kami-sama for Sasuke's ability to act so well.

Shikamaru glared at them for a while, obviously calculating them if they were indeed telling the truth. Naruto had felt relief as the shadow released them. "Whatever. Well, see you two around." Then Shikamaru looked at them intently, before leaping up unto a branch and disappearing.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at the southern road for a while then nodded at each other. Then they changed course and headed north.

--oo--oo--oo—oo--

After a good hour of arguing, Naruto agreed for Sasuke not to stay with him. Sasuke explained that it would seem suspicious if anybody found out that they were sleeping together … while still being twelve years-old. Sasuke hadn't liked the idea either, but he thought it would be safer for both of them. Sasuke had made sure that Naruto had locked his door to his apartment, before he left for his own house. The sun was setting and Sasuke better head for his own house.

Sasuke had almost forgotten how his old home looked like. He walked down the entrance to the place where his clan used to live.

The roads should have felt welcoming, but Sasuke felt nothing. He hated this place ever since the day his whole clan was killed. He couldn't believe he survived living on his own as a child. Sasuke walked past the deserted shops, his feet taking over for him because of the familiarity of the place. When he returned to Konoha, he immediately looked for a new place to stay. God knows what would happen to his sanity if he spent one more night here.

Sasuke remembered clearly well that Naruto has offered his apartment. He smirked at the thought. During his first few days after his return, things were really awkward. Naruto wasn't his usual cheerful, noisy self. The blonde would only approach him if he needed to ask something important. They never even insulted each other like the way they used to. He still wondered why Naruto offered his apartment for him to stay in, even if the blonde knew that things would be uncomfortable. He still wondered too why he accepted the offer. He could've looked for another apartment.

Sasuke arrived finally at his old house. It was dark inside and it looked very cold. Sasuke kept his hands in his pockets as he looked back at the place where he used to spend nights alone. Has anyone been aware or even cared that a twelve-year old lived alone in this house, in this deserted village? For the third time, Sasuke wondered again. This time, he realized that there were so many things about their childhood that he was just realizing now. He still kept his hands in his pockets as he walked through their entrance. He reached for the knob and twisted it.

The door was unlocked. _Why wouldn't it be? _It wasn't as if anyone at all would even attempt to wander around in this area of the Uchihas.

As he closed the door, Sasuke forced himself not to open it again. He leaned back against his front door. _Where was the damned switch again?_ Sasuke grumbled as he fumbled about in the darkness. When the light was turned on, a very neat living room greeted him. Sasuke knew why. It was neat because for years, no one has ever seated or lounged about in this living room. Just across the long couch, hanged on a wall was a picture of team seven.

Sasuke removed his shoes and placed them near the door. He sat on his couch and stared at the picture. He had another one like this, framed and placed on top of this bedside table. These people were family to him.

_Alright. That's it._ He couldn't take this anymore. Sasuke stood up and went to the door. He was about to open it when he suddenly stopped himself.

He wanted to dash out and head back to Naruto's house. He would go insane here. _Get a grip, Sasuke! You're an Uchiha, you have inhuman self-control. _Though in the back of his mind, he was wishing that he had a reason to go and see Naruto again. Even if it was a tiny reason, like Naruto forgetting that he dropped his handkerchief somewhere, Sasuke would grab _any_ tiny opportunity of that kind. But that was plain stupid. Naruto would never carry a dumb, sissy hanky in the first place. Sasuke reluctantly let out a sigh. He would spend the night here, in his old, cold, lonely Uchiha house.

Technically, his younger body was used to being alone, but his mind right now wasn't. He should be with his husband tonight, tomorrow and the days afterward. Until they find a way on how to get back to their own time, Sasuke should stay by Naruto's side. Their enemies might be out there at this very moment, lurking around Naruto's kitchen window, while he would be engrossed eating ramen. The blonde would never notice eyes on him unless something would hit him on the head.

Sasuke started pacing in his living room. He should go back, just to see if Naruto's fine. He must check inside the blonde's house for possible unwanted entry. Maybe he should inspect anything suspicious within thirty meters of radius from Naruto's house. Sasuke stopped his pacing. He was just simply being paranoid. Naruto could very well take care of himself, right?

Sasuke let out a low growl. He wouldn't be able to sleep anyway if he was in a wreck like this. Sasuke headed for the door again and reached for the knob.

The moment his hand touched it, a knock came from the other side of the door. It was a quiet knock. Sasuke chose not to move and stare at his hand that was holding the door knob. Then the knock came again. Sasuke thought that it couldn't be someone who would attack him. Because if it was, then the intruder could have just opened the unlocked door and attack Sasuke right there.

"Oi temee…? I know you're in there!"

_That idiot! _He shouldn't be out here, alone! Who knew what could have had happened. At the recognition of that loud voice, Sasuke threw open his door and stared at the blonde kid. "Naruto, you idiot!" Sasuke hurriedly pulled Naruto inside before anyone else might see him. "Just what are you doing out?" He growled as he closed the door.

Naruto scratched his head, his eyes looking at the floor interestingly. "Anou… Sasuke," Naruto hugged the backpack his was carrying tighter. "I couldn't sleep _alone_ anymore."

Then all the worry and frustration that was invading Sasuke a moment ago, vanished from his thoughts as he pulled Naruto close in a warm hug. A Naruto pouting adorably should have been classified as an S-rank weapon. Even Sasuke, the greatest ANBU captain that Konoha has ever seen, could not resist it. "What happened to you then, when I was away on my ANBU missions?" Sasuke ran his hand through Naruto's hair, momentarily wondering why his hair was shorter then remembered this was the twelve-year old Naruto.

Naruto didn't resist as he was pulled. Instead he put down his bag and embraced Sasuke back. "I stay up, reading… until I get really sleepy."

"What?" Naruto? Reading? Sasuke was surprised that Naruto was _still_ able to surprise him.

"Well, since you have been gone. I was having lots of sleepless nights." Sasuke noticed that Naruto seemed to be blushing and those blue eyes were avoiding eye-contact. "And well, I told Kakashi-sensei about it and uhm… he suggested that I read some Icha Icha Paradise novels."

"_WHAT_?" That's it. That silver-haired jounin shall have a lot of questions to answer when they get back in their own time.

Naruto grinned nervously, "Don't worry Sasuke, I returned them already to Kakashi-sensei. And I have already been exposed to that long before I have started reading." Naruto smiled. "Afterall, Ero-sennin was my master."

Sasuke didn't know if that was a good thing, or a bad thing. He just realized something again. Both of their teachers were legendary… perverts. "Hn." Sasuke was still holding Naruto who he hasn't kissed yet ever since they tumbled into this mess. He just stood there embracing the blonde and finally giving in. His tightened his arms around Naruto and pulled him even closer. His breathe quickened as he felt Naruto's own breath on his lips. They stayed like that for a while, with the longing for contact building up. Naruto was the one who closed the gap. Although Naruto had to tip-toe a little because Sasuke was taller.

All thoughts that were coherent and everything that weren't, vanished from Sasuke's head. The lips underneath his were incredibly wonderful. The truth is, Sasuke has remembered that this body hasn't kissed Naruto intimately yet. They did kiss, but that was an accident. Sasuke gently broke the kiss, panting, "You know, technically, this would be our second time"

Naruto instantly knoew what he was talking about. "Hey, yeah! But you were still the same jerk. Even if you have grown twelve years." Naruto teased. He gave Sasuke a slow kiss again before pulling apart and grabbing his bag from the floor. Sasuke reluctantly let him go. "I'll sleep here tonight, okay?" He declared.

Sasuke just smiled, "Dobe." But he grabbed his own bag and led Naruto upstairs.

Sasuke opened the door to his room. Naruto didn't know how his room looked like yet, and Sasuke himself has seemed to forget about it. So, seeing his room again seemed to be a new thing for Sasuke. Sasuke told Naruto to put down his stuff near the bed while he fetched for some clothes.

"Not to worry, temee. I came prepared!" Naruto exclaimed. He really did look pleased. Naruto happily sat himself on Sasuke's bed and stared around his room. Sasuke took this moment to take off his own shirt and put on sleeping clothes. When he was finished Sasuke looked back at Naruto and he found the blonde looking at a photograph that was placed on Sasuke's bedside table.

"Naruto? What's that?"

Naruto didn't answer, but when he looked back, his face indescribably happy. Naruto held up the picture for Sasuke to see. Sasuke blinked at the photograph. He had forgotten about this. But he didn't remember it to still be this intact. The copy that he had, had so many creases already, as if it was folded and opened so many times. "I used to put this in my pocket… all the time. When I left Konoha, it was the only thing that I had that would remind me." Sasuke stared back at Naruto. Then he smiled back and put the photograph back on the bedside table. Sasuke noticed Naruto's backpack on his bed. The said backpack was rather bulky. "So what do you have in there?"

"Oh? Just some things I found." Naruto said. The blonde opened his bag and took out random things, one by one. Then he suddenly exclaimed joyfully, "Ahh! Sasuke! Do you remember this?" the blonde held up his old, funny-looking bear/walrus/'animal-that-Sasuke-coundn't-identify' nightcap. "I really missed this guy! When I turned sixteen it didn't fit me anymore!"

"You mean you attempted to wear _that_, even then?" as expected of him.

"Of course! This makes me feel comfortable while sleeping." The blonde places the black nightcap on top of Sasuke's bed and continued rummaging inside his bag. "Hmm, pajamas, toothbrush, beef ramen, pork ramen…"

Sasuke sighed. Genin or Hokage, Naruto was so in love with ramen. Sasuke reached for Naruto's night cap and stared at the piece of cloth as if it was offending him because of its cuteness. Sasuke gently touched the eyes of the cap and felt the utter softness. It would really be very comfortable to wear. Sasuke held it close to his nose. The smell confirmed for him that the blonde genin's scent didn't change much as he grew up to become the Hokage. The cap smelled of soap and … ramen. Sasuke smiled, "Why do you value this thing so much, dobe?"

Naruto paused at his counting of the ramens, "It's not the thing itself, Sasuke." Naruto continued talking casually, "It's the value that we place in the thing. That's what makes it special." Naruto smiled. Sasuke was still holding the cap in his hand. "Like that thing. Maybe it doesn't have importance to you, but for me, I would feel a loss if somebody would take that away." Naruto took out his pajamas and changed into it, leaving Sasuke to think of what he just said.

This guy. Sasuke used to think that Naruto never thought of things like this… then Naruto would just come out with surprising insights that would forever stay in Sasuke's mind and heart. Naruto always taught Sasuke many things, though the blonde wasn't aware of it. "I see."

"You know what's surprising, Sasuke?" Naruto suddenly asked after arranging his pajamas and zipping his bag closed.

"We, going back in time?" Sasuke replied.

"Well, that too. But you know," Naruto put his bag down, just beside Sasuke's bed. "I think it's amazing that we survived our childhood."

"Yeah, and relive it all over again ironically."

"Hehe! Yeah." Naruto plopped down beside Sasuke. The Uchiha stared at the blonde's expression. He seemed to be lost in reminiscing a memory. Naruto was on his stomach, with his elbows supporting him. Sasuke was laying down just beside him. Naruto took Sasuke's hand and played a little with his fingers. "When I got back in my apartment, I felt like going back someplace where I'd be trapped again." Naruto looked directly into Sasuke's eyes and the Uchiha was once again surprised at the depth of his blue eyes. "The whole place reeked of stupid things of my past."

Sasuke turned to his side in order to put an arm around the blonde. He pulled Naruto against his chest and his hand made its way just underneath Naruto's chin. "Naruto, you're such an idiot."

"That's why you're my husband."

"Usuratonkachi." Sasuke kissed his nose.

Naruto squirmed, "Oh wait! I almost forgot!" he pulled away from Sasuke momentarily. The blonde reached beside the bed. "Ahah!" Then Naruto put his cute nightcap on and went back into Sasuke's arms. Sasuke chuckled at Naruto and then slowly allowed himself to be lost in the blonde's scent and in the rhythm of his heartbeat.

Just beside the bed, a photograph of Naruto grinning victoriously at the camera with his arm around Sasuke's shoulders. The black-haired boy was wearing a smile.

--oo--oo--oo—oo--

It was almost noon when Naruto and Sasuke head out for town. They were almost a few meters away from the Uchiha village and near the town's wet market(1) when they both sensed a very large threat. A squeal tore through the morning air.

"SASUKE-KUUN!"

Sasuke and Naruto looked back and found a group of squealing, crying and hyperventilating girls.

_Oh. My. God. _They have totally forgotten about Sasuke's eternal, die-hard, fan-club.

--oo--oo--oo—oo--

...to be continued.

1. Wet market, it's a place where they sell live poultry and fish.

By the way, did you guys know that Naruto's night cap is actually being sold by Bandai? Hehe! I was surfing around during the weekend when I found out about it. Hehe. Sleep like a ninja, eh?

They should put a warning on it : "Wearing of costume won't make you able to use rasengan." :D


	5. Coming Back

**Chapter Five: **Coming Back

**Summary:** Twelve years after becoming a genin, Narut finally became Hokage. But a strange jutsu had him and Sasuke stumbling back in time, twelve years earlier.

**Important:**

This is a SasuNaru.

A SasuNaru this is.

**Chapter 5:** Coming Back

* * *

_It was almost noon when Naruto and Sasuke head out for town. They were almost a few meters away from the Uchiha village and near the town's wet market when they both sensed a very large threat. A squeal tore through the morning air. "SASUKE-KUUN!" Sasuke and Naruto looked back and found a group of squealing, crying and hyperventilating girls._

_Oh. My. God. They have totally forgotten about Sasuke's eternal, die-hard, fan-club._

Naruto immediately looked around for an escape. A small gap between a small building and a bookstore caught his attention. It was screaming at him with 'Hide here!'. Without waiting for Sasuke's reaction, Naruto grabbed his arm and dragged him to the nearby alley. Sasuke could have protested at being pulled violently but the protest died in his mouth as he saw the squealing girls all running towards him.

Wordlessly, Naruto created two shadow clones with the other one looking completely like Sasuke. Using their shinobi speed and skill, Naruto and Sasuke duck behind their clones and Naruto shoved Sasuke and himself through the gap between the walls. Meanwhile, the clones ran ahead. The fan girls did not notice however, and proceeded hounding after the clones of Sasuke and Naruto.

Naruto hated Sasuke's fans.

Sasuke hated them more.

Naruto and Sasuke waited for a few seconds for the stampede to die down, then let out a sigh of relief. While waiting, Naruto was suddenly aware of the proximity between them, for the space they happened to be in was very narrow. Naruto caught Sasuke's gaze and it looked like the Uchiha was also thinking of the same thing. He just suddenly realized that he had Sasuke squeezed between himself and the wall, with their bodies almost pressing against each other.

Naruto noticed that his breathing started to get heavier as he rested his hands on the wall on either side of Sasuke's head. He stared intently at Sasuke's coal eyes and pressed his forehead against Sasuke's.

Naruto appreciated what he was seeing right now. It was a younger Sasuke but the same burning intensity was already present in his eyes. This was the younger Sasuke that he grew up with. There were countless missions and training that he was able to accomplish with this person. Naruto was pulled away from his thoughts as he felt lips on his own. Sasuke's arm somehow found its way behind Naruto's waist and his other hand traveled just behind the blonde's neck.

Naruto was getting lost in this incredible, hypnotic ecstasy. He was forgetting and he didn't care where he was. All that he was aware of was Sasuke pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Naruto withdrew his hands from the wall and he slowly let them travel down Sasuke's chest, feeling the familiar muscles underneath the blue shirt. Naruto's fingers continued their exploration until they found his nipples and Naruto smirked at realizing that he could feel them hardening even through Sasuke's shirt.

The blonde rubbed the spot with his thumb, earning a groan from the Uchiha. Within the kiss, Naruto felt a tongue probing its way in, and Naruto opened his mouth to grant Sasuke entrance. His other hand moved to tangle his fingers on Sasuke's hair and the other hand traveled lower. Naruto moved his hand under Sasuke's shirt and he sensed Sasuke gasp as his fingers touched the skin on the Uchiha's stomach.

"Ahem."

Naruto and Sasuke were snapped back to reality and they quickly withdrew their kiss. They could've backed away from each other, but the space was giving them a limited ability to move. They looked to see who caught them and Naruto groaned. Not again.

"I seem to be walking in on you two during unlikely situations." Kakashi stood just outside the alley. Naruto raised an eyebrow as he looked at their teacher. He actually looked like a cat who caught not just the canary ... but also the goldfish.

Naruto was about to reply. But he didn't know what to say. So he just closed his mouth. He looked at Sasuke who looked anything but embarrassed. Actually, Naruto thought that Sasuke looked thoroughly pissed.

"You two. Come with me." Kakashi told them before turning his back and started walking away. Naruto marveled at the thought that Kakashi was so sure that he and Sasuke would actually follow his order. Without saying a word, Naruto walked out of the alley first, followed by Sasuke and they both walked after their jounin teacher.

* * *

Kakashi had seen Naruto and Sasuke do many things together. He had seen them train, seen them spar, he had seen them fight each other and he had witnessed the countless times they have saved each other. Now, he was going to add this to his memory. But it was really strange. They were both completely NOT acting normal. 

This was the fourth time after their recovery that they have been acting weird. First, Sakura had told Kakashi that she had to fix Sasuke's hand because he had punched a mirror. Sakura did mention that Sasuke acted so confused. Kakashi figured that the Uchiha must have just recovered.

Second, was when he walked in on Sasuke and Naruto hugging each other. And it wasn't an ordinary brotherly hug, which they didn't even do. Kakashi could see that there was something intimate in the way that they were holding each other. Of course, he should know.

Third, when Shikamaru approached him and told him to keep an eye on Sasuke and Naruto. Shikamaru didn't tell him why, he just said that Kakashi would know if he ever saw it.

And now... he had found them in the middle of a heavy make-out session... in an alley.

Kakashi sighed. Why did he feel so fatherly over this situation? They were too young to realize complicated feelings like these! Kakashi decided it was time to ask. After all, maybe after finding out the truth, things would not be as strange as he thought.

* * *

_Back in the present..._

"Sakura!" Neji pounded at the door to her apartment. "It's Naruto! He's in danger!" The door was suddenly thrown open and Sakura stumbled out. She was completely disoriented. Upon hearing Neji's warning, Sakura quickly put on her coat. It was similar to the one which Tsunade wore, but Sakura's was white. Sakura was vaguely aware that her hair was all disheveled from just waking up and she stumbled out without slippers.

Neji told her the place and she barely digested the information as she grabbed her sandals and left the apartment with Neji. It seemed forever to reach their destination. Sakura's heart was pounding inside her chest. What happened to Naruto? Where was Sasuke? Naruto could surely handle this, he was the Hokage! He was strong.

After a few minutes, they have arrived at the entrance to the forest. Sakura saw that Neji's squad of jounins were already waiting for them. They have greeted Sakura respectfully and she nodded at them in reply. They have entered the forest, escorted by the jounins and Sakura would have been completely lost if it weren't for Neji and his Byakugan.

Sakura tried to estimate the distance that they have traveled from the entrance of the forest until where they were now. She lost count after a few minutes meters.

Finally, "We're here. Be careful." Neji told the team. They approached the clearing slowly as Neji slashed the stray branches that were blocking their way.

As more and more branches fell on the ground, the scene finally greeted Sakura. She never thought that she'd see this again. Her two best friends, who were more than family for her, were right here on the ground. Unconscious. It took a few seconds for her feet to be able to move again from the shock. She rushed to their side and noticed that Sasuke was on top of Naruto.

"You were protecting him again, ne Sasuke-kun?" Sakura whispered.

"Did you say something, Sakura-sama?" One of the jounins that were behind Sakura asked her.

Sakura shook her head, "No," she replied. "I didn't." Sakura's both hands grabbed the Sasuke's and Naruto's wrist. She waited for a few seconds, then let out the breath she was holding after feeling the thump of a pulse. She closed her eyes tightly and said a silent thanks to the gods for keeping them alive. She let go of their wrists and she gently pushed Sasuke off Naruto.

She concentrated her chakra on both hands and they glowed with a bright green light. She placed them just above Sasuke's and Naruto's forehead and she closed her eyes. She concentrated her chakra once again and then let her mind block all outer sounds. Then after a second of complete silence, Sakura felt the beating of both of their hearts. They were beating loudly.

The heart and the circulation were good.

Sakura focused more. This time, she confirmed the overall physical condition. A familiar, healthy feedback greeted her prodding chakra. Sakura nodded her head. They didn't have any injuries physically. Then she concentrated more expecting to feel the next familiar reply of their internal chakra.

But there was nothing.

Sakura tried to let out more chakra. Naruto and Sasuke must have just exhausted theirs that's why it was so weak that she just couldn't feel it. It has to be here somewhere. Sakura was getting nervous. The more she tried to intensify her chakra, the more dread started to cloud up her mind.

"Naruto, Sasuke... where are you?"

She finally let go and the bright glow disappeared. She didn't know what was wrong with the both of them, but she knew that they were alive. She called after Neji who was surveying the perimeter with the rest of his jounin squad.

"Let's bring them back to the Hokage tower. We need Tsunade's help."

* * *

... to be continued. 

Note: _No, I'm not abandoning this story. I will update this. Don't worry. _:)  
As of 11-21-2006, I have estimated that I would be able to post chapter 6 before December. OO I calculated wrongly. Waaa gomen nasai!.. (

But I am currently trying to finish it. For updates on Coming Back and other fics, please see my blog (dedicated for my fics only). http://rainliam. blogspot. com

The link could also be seen on my user profile. Thanks everyone... for bearing with me.


	6. Kakashi's Theory

**Title**: Coming Back

**Summary: **Twelve years after becoming a Genin, he finally became Hokage. He had everything: a good life, wonderful friends and a gorgeous Sasuke. However, an encounter with a strange Jutsu happened and had the both of them crashing back into time, twelve years earlier.

**Chapter Six:** Kakashi's Theory

**Note**:

1. Yaoi. SasuNaru

* * *

Kakashi had taken the two ninjas to Ichiraku's. He mentally noted that Naruto should have perked up at the sound of "Ramen" or of the sight of Ichiraku's. But Naruto just remained quiet and thoughtful. Definitely not the Naruto that Kakashi knew. Before they stepped inside the small Ramen house, Kakashi turned around to face the two young boys before putting his two fingers on either boy's forehead.

"This may feel strange for a moment," The jounin said.

He muttered a short jutsu then released a pulsating wave of chakra through his fingers. As soon as the he felt that the wave of energy left his fingertips, he was expecting for Naruto and Sasuke to jerk up a little as the jolt hit their foreheads. But surprisingly, they hadn't even reacted to it, as if they knew what Kakashi was doing.

But Kakashi's suspicion mitigated when he felt the familiar, answering chakras of the two boys. It confirmed for Kakashi their true identities as Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. No doubt. Kakashi now had been left with a few theories for their strange behavior. One, it could be that 'time' already, teen boys and their hormones. Two, or if not that, well Kakashi couldn't explain it yet. He would soon find out.

"What's with that, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked plainly, but the blonde boy looked at him suspiciously. Kakashi has never seen Naruto acquire that look. The blonde boy often times looked carefree, happy and clueless. At least Sasuke, on the other hand, looked grumpy as always.

Kakashi, surprised yet impressed. "I'll tell you later." _Probably._ The jounin turned around to enter the ramen house. "Three miso ramen, ousan!" Naruto seemed to brighten when he saw the old man at Ichiraku's. He waved and exclaimed that he was glad to see them.

If it was about their being teenagers as an explanation, Kakashi did not understand why he felt so fatherly over this. Ever since the two had been acting strange, he suddenly felt as though something was going to give him the shock of his life. There was something definitely strange between his two students. Hell, they should be fighting by this time of the day. "Mind if you tell me when did this start? You're not possessed, are you?"

Sasuke took the seat on Naruto's left side. "Yes, I'd mind. No, we're not."

"Ahh, touchy. Yes, it is you Sasuke." Kakashi sat on Naruto's other side. "Oh…what about you, Naruto?"

Naruto didn't answer. He was just staring at his hands.

"Naruto?" Kakashi tapped his student's shoulder. Perfect time to blush, Naruto.

Naruto looked up, "Eh…? What is it, Kakashi-sensei?"

Sigh. "I just asked you what happened."

"You know Kakashi, you should knock it off." Sasuke started, "You know very well what's happening, so quit interrogating us with embarrassing questions."

The old man and his daughter happily set down the three bowls of ramen on the table, in front of the three shinobis. Naruto nodded politely in thanks.

He was used to seeing Naruto jump up for joy as soon as the ramen was served right under his nose. But Naruto was just … (Kakashi fought the urge to raise his hitai-ate and bring out his sharingan) … quietly eating his ramen. The white-haired jounin let it go for now.

Sasuke wasn't even throwing snide remarks.

Eating would most likely get Kakashi to think more about it. He pulled down his mask and ate his ramen. His two students were already eating theirs. The three ate their ramen as quietly as they could. Kakashi was starting to feel uneasy with these two presences. He needed to confirm it, as soon as possible.

Kakashi was the first one to finish his ramen and he waited for Naruto and Sasuke to almost finish theirs. He stood up and walked towards the other end, a few feet away. Before Naruto could close his palms together and say his thanks for the food, Kakashi _discreetly _reached for his kunai.

Normally, when Kakashi would throw a kunai at his students it would be because of training. He would aim for a body point that wouldn't be critical and the strength of his throw would be reserved. However this time, his kunai flew too fast, he was sure both of them haven't covered this in basic training. There was no way Naruto nor Sasuke could intercept it.

Unless, they weren't Naruto and Sasuke.

Sasuke immediately flinched. "Naruto!"

* * *

He had forgotten how the original Ichiraku no Ramen tasted like. Back in the future (Naruto almost snorted), the old man died a few years ago. But he did see Naruto become hokage and he even had a day with all ramen on the house, in honor of the Rokudaime.

Right! Time to say thanks for the wonderful, god-sent ramen. Kakashi looked like he wanted to leave already because he already stood up. Naruto was about to say something when he suddenly felt Sasuke flinched beside him. "Naruto!"

The blonde genin, had no time to turn his head. His eyes quickly saw the flying kunai mostly because of Sasuke's immediate warning. Naruto was a little preoccupied thinking of his past, he had let his guard down.

Of course, he also didn't expect for his trusted teacher to attack him.

Before the kunai reached a few inches from his face, Naruto narrowed his eyes and acted upon instinct. He cursed inwardly at the noticeable lack of speed of his young body. Before he became Hokage, Naruto's speed may not exactly be called faster than Sasuke's, but he was faster than he was in his teenage years. A kunai speeding like this could be easily caught halfway after it was thrown.

He also noticed the blinking glow of the kunai. Sasuke couldn't have seen it yet, and Naruto knew he had to avoid it aside from just stopping the kunai. Before Naruto caught his finger at the ring of the kunai, he pushed himself and Sasuke to the ground.

His hand held the knife just above his and Sasuke's heads, barely missing their hair. Naruto looked at the weapon his was holding and confirmed that it was no ordinary kunai. Kakashi meant business. The sharp tip ended near Naruto's head, but it was laced with a white chakra, similar to the color of Kakashi's chidori. The white chakra extended to a very long tip, and it pierced through the other wall of the ichiraku.

If Naruto hadn't pushed himself and Sasuke to the ground, their heads would've been pierced through like so.

Naruto angrily pushed himself up and pulled the chakra-laced kunai from the wall. "Oi! Kakashi-sensei! What the HELL was that for!"

"Instant reflexes, advanced chakra knowledge," Kakashi said more to himself. He stared at Sasuke, "…more concentrated observation and … amazing team play."

Naruto felt Sasuke stood up behind him.

"Who are you?" Their jounin teacher asked dangerously.

Ahh, sugoi.

* * *

"That was a dangerous game." The elder brother had said. His was perched on a tree a little far away from the center of Konoha. With him, was his younger brother. They have found this secluded spot and decided to rest here for a while. The first half of their mission was a success but it left them drained of their chakra. It would take some time before they regain their energy back. When they do, they would proceed with the second part of the mission.

"I fail to see the reason why we can't just seize him as a child in the present…" His second brother complained. "…without going through all this trouble." True. Because of what happened, they had to leave their youngest brother in the present and had their third brother taking care of him.

"….because we need the Hokage and not some dumb, noisy brat. While he's in that body, he is weak. Then we break him while he's brittle." He was right. The boy they saw a while ago, coming out of the ramen stand, was no longer the young boy. "This boy can no longer be called who he was. He is now the hokage."

"I have a question." His younger sibling asked, "If we were able to vacate their young bodies of their past selves, where would the past selves go?"

Your physical Self alone could not define your existence.

But sending their consciousness back through time and placing them in their old bodies was quite a difficult job… if not confusing, and he still found the concept elusive. He knew that when he had placed their minds back in the past, their past selves couldn't just have disappeared.

Therefore, they had to vacate their past bodies. There was only one place where their past selves' consciousness must have gone to. There or they could be floating in some other universe. But the former theory was more likely.

The second brother sighed. They were really going to have so much trouble in the present time, when the 'Rokudaime Hokage' woke up.

"I could make an intelligent guess."

* * *

"Who are you?" He asked them. Although, in situations like these, it was useless to ask. When dealing with dangerous enemies, it was often best not to make anymore chit-chats. Because somewhere along the conversation, you never knew when a shuriken will hit you on the head. It was also difficult to keep focused on 'keeping the guard up' when you're battling with wits in engaged conversations with the enemy.

But this was _the_ Hatake Kakashi.

He was taught by the one of the greatest ninjas in Konoha, his father was a legend and he had a notorious reputation throughout the fire country as the ninja with almost a thousand jutsus. He could pretty much do multi-tasking in battles better than most ninjas.

"Stop it already, Kakashi-sensei! It's not funny!"

"Well, neither are you two imposters." Kakashi responded back. He lifted his hitai-ate and stared at the two _'genins'_ with his sharingan. His sharingan told him nothing wrong and nothing suspicious. They were real bodies and they both do belong to Sasuke and Naruto. However, there was really one thing missing. "I will give you one chance to explain…until I'm positive that you're really who you claim to be."

Naruto paused for a moment and stared at Kakashi for what seemed like a long time. He took his stare away and looked at the raven-haired boy beside him, his blue eyes questioning. Kakashi saw Sasuke sighed and nodded before Naruto turned to face Kakashi again.

"Let's get out of here, then I'll explain." This time, it was Sasuke who spoke, but it was really low. Sasuke had wanted them to leave the Ramen house.

Kakashi led them behind the ramen stand. Not many people actually look behind it.

"Listen, Kakashi. Something extremely strange just happened." His voice was still emotionless, but it sounded worried. Well, he thought. Kakashi was one of the few persons who could read Sasuke's emotions. Although not as good as Naruto, Kakashi knew that somehow, he could tell how Sasuke was feeling.

"I could see that, you outwitted my two students."

"NO! For the last time, I am really Naruto and he is Sasuke!" The blonde irritably said. He waved his arms as if catching his attention. This seemed more like Naruto - loud and impatient. "Kakashi-sensei! I know this sounds really really really … crazy! Insane actually. I can't believe it either!"

"Dobe, I'm going to explain, don't interfere, alright?" Sasuke was Naruto's complete opposite. He was quiet, patient and scary. The jounin noticed Sasuke gently squeezed Naruto by the arm, as if he was reassuring him.

This little show of affection made Kakashi raise an eyebrow.

Sasuke released his hold on Naruto's arm, and started to explain. "Twelve years from now, the Rokudaime Hokage will be ambushed in the forest. His ANBU captain shall try to protect him, but will get himself, stupidly, involve in that mess. They would have no way of finding out who their attackers will be and what manner of jutsu they'll use… but the two would find themselves sent back through time… and in their younger bodies."

"Yeah, then they would meet their old sensei again and then he'd try to kill them! What kind of a teacher…."

Naruto was interrupted by Sasuke. "Kakashi, we know very well that chakras do not lie. The hokage teaches us that identification technique before ninjas become jounins!"

That would explain why Sasuke and Naruto weren't even surprised when Kakashi prodded their chakra earlier. They already knew what it was for and how it was done and therefore knew what was coming. It was true that the jutsu was only taught by the hokage before the selected chuunins were officially proclaimed as jounins of Konoha. It was part of their training to recognize real identities.

"…and Kakashi." Sasuke added, he blinked for a moment and Kakashi was staring back at a pair of young sharigans at their early stage. "The sharingan doesn't lie. You know what you see is the truth."

"What more do we have to say Kakashi-sensei?"

What more must be explained… everything. Sasuke was right. It was too CRAZY to believe. Kakashi haven't heard any kind of jutsu that could send somebody through time. The Mangkeyou though - Kakashi was vaguely theorizing that it could travel through dimensions, since that's what it could do to its victims. "It's not that easy to believe. I haven't heard of any jutsu like this…"

"We haven't either." Sasuke replied. Kakashi was having a difficult time believing this. He must have someone's confirmation on it. Someone more skilled and more knowledgeable.

As if hearing what Kakashi was thinking, Naruto suggested, "Kakashi-sensei, if you still can't trust us, take us to Tsunade no baachan! And have her read our chakra identity." Kakashi stared at the short blonde boy. Kakashi was already half-believing them and he momentarily wondered if the older Naruto's eyes were still as bright and honest as they were now. "If she says that we're not the real Naruto or Sasuke, you could kill us on the spot."

Kakashi shook his head. It was no longer necessary. He was able to confirm their identities through different ways: His identification technique, through the sharigan, and his (most of the time) accurate hunch. He had a feeling in his gut that these two were telling the truth.

The jounin placed his hand on Naruto's head and ruffled his hair, "Listen, we cannot, under ANY circumstances reveal this to anyone. Your situation is very dangerous."

He now had a new problem at hand. Realizing the current situation of his students … wait, Kakashi corrected himself… his former students, somebody, with most likely strong and unheard of jutsu was out to get the Rokudaime. _God, will Naruto really become the Rokudaime?_

"You…" Kakashi pointed the tip of his finger on Naruto's nose, "Currently hold more information to endanger the whole country of Fire. You may know how to control everything, but you are not physically capable to fight."

When Kakashi had thrown his kunai, Naruto still had his normal speed. The usual, above-average genin speed. Kakashi had a very intelligent guess that the older Naruto would've improved so much. He didn't become Rokudaime for nothing after all.

Kakashi was still thinking of other reasons why this had happened. But something was out of place from the fragments of information that he had now. Kakashi looked at Sasuke, "and you… I can't understand what they could want from an ANBU…"

The boy with raven hair just muttered. Kakashi was barely able to hear it. "They didn't want me along this 'trip', apparently."

"Oh…." Kakashi blinked as he recalled Sasuke's story a while ago. "You protected Naruto-kun again, ne?" Ever since Kakashi witnessed the incident in the wave country, he knew of the possibilities of the growth of their bond with each other. Sasuke almost died for Naruto and Naruto, with all his rage, was able to summon his Kyuubi chakra for the first time. Sasuke and Naruto had always looked after each other's backs as they continue to grow. "Hah! You haven't changed."

"…shut up, Kakashi. To think you almost killed us. You're INSANE."

"Ahh, you haven't looked closely to the ring of the kunai?"

Sasuke stared at the kunai Naruto was still holding. Naruto gasped in surprise. At the ring of the kunai, a very fine string was tied around it and the other end was tied on Kakashi's fingers.

"You see, I just wanted to prove to myself who you two were, but I would never endanger your lives."

Kakashi was reminded of the first time he felt the strong paternal guts during their fight with Zabuza. He saw the remarkable change and amazing potential in his students and their honest trust in him. Back then, Naruto even managed to come up with a good plan to save Kakashi despite of their boxed-up situation…and he was still twelve. Kakashi somehow found himself wanting to know how Naruto had improved after twelve years in his life.

Did he truly surpass all of the Hokages' greatness?

"The young Naruto's speed could intercept my kunai a few inches from his face." Kakashi continued. "However, I knew that wasn't enough proof. So, I threatened to release chakra from the kunai, knowing that the real _Naruto_ could never recognize it."

Kakashi got the kunai that Naruto handed him back.

"The moment I saw Naruto recognized the threat of my chakra in the kunai, which he could never do as a twelve year old genin, I got suspicious and did not hesitate to allow it to surge through."

"That was very sneaky, Kakashi-sensei."

"As expected, ne?"

They have left the Ichiraku after a few more minutes of explanation. Kakashi had advised them to let the Godaime know, since she could be trusted and she most probably knew what was going on. Naruto and Sasuke had agreed and they have left the ramen stand to separate ways.

Kakashi continued to warn them to as the young genins who they used to be, to discourage anymore suspicions on them. He told Naruto and Sasuke of how Shikamaru and Sakura had already suspected them of something.

He walked with them, until they would reach the end of the block. Kakashi noticed once in a while, Naruto and Sasuke would whisper to each other or would sometimes attempt to hold the other's hand.

"Anou… Kakashi-sensei."

"Hmm?"

"About a while ago… when you … uh… Sasuke and I… "

"For the love of…" Kakashi's eyes widened. "Then you two will get together?"

"Yes… you pervert will happen to win your all-time bet with Iruka that Naruto and I will get hitched."

Yes. As expected.

* * *

**PRESENT**

Sakura tried to let out more chakra. Naruto and Sasuke must have just exhausted theirs that's why it was so weak that she just couldn't feel it. It has to be here somewhere. Sakura was getting nervous. The more she tried to intensify her chakra, the more dread started to cloud up her mind.

"_Naruto, Sasuke... where are you?"_

_She finally let go and the bright glow disappeared. She didn't know what was wrong with the both of them, but she knew that they were alive. She called after Neji who was surveying the perimeter with the rest of his jounin squad._

"_Let's bring them back to the Hokage tower. We need Tsunade's help."_

"Sakura-san, I will stay behind. I need to investigate more on this place." Neji didn't feel the need to explain to Sakura of this strange hunch pulling at his curiosity. He felt that there was no need to increase the panic in the medic-nin. "Just… take care of them."

"I will." Sakura stood up and helped some of the jounins lift the bodies of her friends on the stretchers. Neji noticed that Sakura was incredibly careful with handling their bodies, as if they were only asleep. When Sakura was finished she looked back at Neji, "I hope you do find something, Neji. We have to know who did this."

Neji instructed his jounin squad to help Sakura and to stay with the bodies of the Hokage and the ANBU captain, no matter what. Some of the jounins were reluctant to leave their superior, but Neji insisted that Sakura needed their assistance more than he did.

When everybody left, Neji searched around the now empty clearing. If he hadn't allowed Naruto to go here by himself, this wouldn't have happened. Neji knew he was partly to be blamed. If Naruto got hurt or worse…

Neji did not want to think about it.

_Byakugan._

There would always be evidences left behind in every crime or accident. Neji was sure he would be able to pick up some clues on who did it and what exactly happened.

His byakugan searched through the long radius from the spot where Naruto and Sasuke had fallen. He was looking for any signs of remaining chakra that could have had been left on the trees or even in the air. Any sign of footprints, weapons, pieces of fabrics…

Neji searched around, looking for sealing tags on the tree branches while being careful of possible traps on the ground.

He stopped for a moment when he noticed a pair of footprints on the branch on one of the trees. That tree was a few feet away from where Neji was standing, but it was directly straight ahead. Neji leapt on the branch without inactivating his byakugan. While on that branch, Neji searched through the other trees.

If the culprit was standing here, what was he doing here? The footprints on the branch were a little deeply engraved, it seemed that the person has been waiting on this spot for a long moment of time.

But what was he looking at?

Without really intending to, Neji looked below to where he was standing a few minutes ago and he almost lost his balance in his surprise. His byakugan showed him what was hidden beneath the soft ground of the forest.

On the ground, there were two large stars drawn using a very strong chakra. The after effects of it were still attached on the freshly covered earth that was why it was very visible to the byakugan.

Being a member of a family who often times practiced divinations, Neji was taught that the symbol of the twin stars was an essential representation of foretelling.

However, these stars were not aligned.

* * *

…**_to be continued._**

**Note**:

_Sorry for the long delay…and I mean long… Sorry sorry. _:(

o.o

_Anyway, I wasn't able to upload it this weekend because we just lost internet connection at our house. waaa. I had to wait for Monday so I could go to the office and upload it. _:(

_Male Officemate: "Hey, is that a story about Naruto? Cool, can I read it?"_

_O.o; Right. You, a straight, male homophobe… "All right, but hmm, I'll just send you a copy. I'm still not finished with this one, so … okay?"_

_So I sent him a copy of my yaoi-free fic, Naruto Would You Go Back. :D Nobody in the office knew that I write Yaoi. Hell, they don't even know what Yaoi is. ( …and I'm afraid, they won't be as thrilled as I am when they find out what Yaoi is._

* * *

_Other updates of my fics and Coming Back shall be posted on my Blog. :D_

http://rainliam. blogspot. com

Thank you everyone for your patience!


	7. Waking Up

**Title**: Coming Back

**Summary: **Twelve years after becoming a Genin, he finally became Hokage. He had everything: a good life, wonderful friends and a gorgeous Sasuke. However, an encounter with a strange Jutsu happened and had the both of them crashing back into time, twelve years earlier.

**Chapter Seven:** Waking Up

**Note**:

1. Yaoi. SasuNaru

* * *

Neji searched around, looking for sealing tags on the tree branches while being careful of possible traps on the ground. 

He stopped for a moment when he noticed a pair of footprints on the branch on one of the trees. That tree was a few feet away from where Neji was standing, but it was directly straight ahead. Neji leapt on the branch without inactivating his byakugan. While on that branch, Neji searched through the other trees.

If the culprit was standing here, what was he doing here? The footprints on the branch were a little deeply engraved, it seemed that the person has been waiting on this spot for a long moment of time.

But what was he looking at?

Without really intending to, Neji looked below to where he was standing a few minutes ago and he almost lost his balance in his surprise. His byakugan showed him what was hidden beneath the soft ground of the forest.

On the ground, there were two large stars drawn using a very strong chakra. The after effects of it were still attached on the freshly covered earth that was why it was very visible to the byakugan.

Being a member of a family who often times practiced divinations, Neji was taught that the symbol of the twin stars was an essential representation of foretelling.

However, these stars were not aligned.

* * *

"Yes, lay them down here." 

"Hai! Haruno-sama." Neji's jounins dutifully followed Sakura's every instruction, something which made Sakura feel very grateful. She noticed how the jounins seemed to listen very intently on her order, even if it was, really, very simple. What training did Neji give these shinobis? Maybe she could drill some of it to nurses she's training at the hospital.

She watched as the shinobis gently laid the unconscious Naruto and Sasuke side by side. "Thank you for your assistance. I shall take over from here."

"Hai." And with that, they left, leaving behind not even a puff of smoke. The transportation technique which the Rokudaime created was amazing. It eliminated the possibility of being traced immediately as soon as the technique was executed. It also helped a lot during Naruto's old reconnaissance missions. His clones had to disappear as quietly as possible, and Naruto knew that the 'pop' his clones did after disappearing just wouldn't do. As years passed, the Rokudaime taught it to the jounins whom he thought worthy.

Sakura, for the countless time today, let out a sigh. She felt so helpless again. She couldn't save her two best friends. Now they are beyond her control of saving them. She didn't even know what happened. It was very troubling because nobody could ever take out the Rokudaime … and the ANBU captain at the same time.

Before they went back here, Sakura had gotten Sasuke's ANBU mask which she had found near the scene. Sakura released her tight grip on it and deposited it on a table near Naruto's closet. With steady hands, Sakura carefully removed Naruto's hokage coat and folded it neatly beside Sasuke's mask. She also did the same for Sasuke, removing his ANBU vest first, then his small shuriken bag and the gloves he wore, leaving only their everyday shirts and their black pants.

She has to find out what happened but she didn't want to leave the two of them now.

Right. Sakura started pacing beside the bed, while never losing her stare at the unconscious forms of Naruto and Sasuke.

Even if the two of them were taken down, why did the attackers lure them into the depth of the forest. Why didn't they just come out? If they were that powerful enough to capture the hokage and an ANBU captain, surely just a few jounins would prove no challenge to them.

"Naruto-nisan!" A younger boy burst in the room, "Sasuke-san too! What happened?!"

The boy was about to grab Naruto's arm to wake him up, when Sakura quickly grabbed his hand, "Konohamaru! How the hell did you get in?!"

"Who did this?!" Konohamaru tried to snatch his arm away from Sakura, but her grip was strong that he stopped struggling all together.

"You're not supposed to be here!" Sakura released his arm when he stopped struggling. Konohamaru's temper almost matched Naruto's.

"One of the Neji-san's jounins reported back to me as soon as you have comeback." Sakura watched the defeated look in Konohamaru. "I was really worried, Sakura-neesan."

Konohamaru was the assistant of the Rokudaime.

When he was appointed, a lot of the elders from the higher council had their negative opinions of this. They claimed that even if he was the grandson of the Sandaime, he was still too young to be the assistant of the village ruler. But Naruto, being the blunt and stubborn boy that he was, told everyone to drop the whole issue and stated that it was nothing personal.

Naruto had told Sakura that he sincerely trusted Konohamaru. Besides, the boy was not the Sandaime's grandson for nothing. Konohamaru was actually very knowledgeable in the Fire Country's history, the past and the current leaders of each village and the know-how's of the politics of being Hokage. The boy has seen it all, ever since he was eight years old.

"Konohamaru, I need you to find Tsunade-sama."

The young man looked up at Sakura, with hopeful eyes.

She knew that Konohamaru wouldn't let one of his precious teachers die. Sakura told him that Tsunade might be the only one who could bring them back. Sakura watched as Konohamaru gave a last glance to the two unconscious on the bed. Then he walked away, "I'll be back, Sakura-neesan."

* * *

"Are you sure?" 

The sun hasn't even set before one of the jounins has alerted Tsunade of the terrible news. "Yes, Tsunade-sama."

It left her gripping her window sill so hard that she almost cracked the polished wood with her bare hands. The jounin left shortly after she had sent him away. Her thoughts still filled with uncertainty.

She walked away from her window and sat down. She was eating a light snack before she was interrupted, now her appetite was completely gone. The chopsticks were held correctly in her fingers as she continued to stare at nothing in particular on her table.

Was Konoha under attack? What did they want from the Hokage this time? Why wasn't Naruto killed and what have they done to him?

"Tsunade."

She didn't look up from her fingers (whose knuckles have turned pale from gripping her chopsticks too tight) for she already knew who it was. "I know you've heard that."

"You do understand that in the absence of the Rokudaime, it's your role now to take over for him." Jiraiya got off from his perch by the window and sat on one of Tsunade's dining chairs. "You also have to appoint the Hyuuga as temporary captain of the ANBU."

"They are not dead." Tsunade got up and slammed a fist on her table, effectively cracking it.

The old man wasn't affect with this display of strength and anger, "I'm not saying that they are. But somebody has to take over." He paused and added more quietly. "I am worried over the boys too, but until they are not able to get up, you have to keep order."

On the day Naruto became the Hokage, it was one of the happiest days in her life. Because she knew that she was part of Naruto's life and she was one of those people who helped him become worthy to protect the hidden village of Konoha. So, it was as if her dream was fulfilled too. It was also the day Nawaki and Dan's dream came true.

"Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade and Jiraiya looked up at the sudden entrance of hokage's assistant.

Konohamaru tried to catch his breath, as he stood by the door frame.

* * *

This was it. Tsunade has officially taken over because of a written rule and because of her desire to immediately find out who did such thing to Sasuke and Naruto. 

She was rapidly walking down the old corridor that she knew for so long, with Konohamaru and Jiraiya tagging along behind her. On the way to the hokage room, Tsunade was giving out strict orders to the guards. Since Neji was Sasuke's sub captain, Tsunade had sent for the person next to Neji and firmly ordered to alert every district shinobi guard to send for additional defense on every possible entry to the Konoha village.

"Is Kakashi back from his mission yet?" Tsunade asked as she immediately scanned the recent reports which were made, trying to re-familiarize herself with the current status of the defense of the village.

"Not yet, Tsunade-sama." Konohamaru, answered promptly. He had changed so much, from the noisy, naruto-like brat, to one of the most skilled jounins in the village. He was currently in-charge of the post-missions evaluations. Though he much preferred to be on the field doing the missions themselves, he chose to stay behind for this year. He said that it was because he was under training with the Rokudaime himself and being his assistance was kind of cool.

"I see." Tsunade finally reached the hokage room and entered it with a strange, sad feeling in her heart. She hoped that she'd never ever set foot here again as a hokage while Naruto was currently the Rokudaime. "Jiraiya, I need you to go to the sand and inform the Kazekage of this. Just in case we need reinforcements, I can't risk the village being vulnerable now."

"Are you sure can handle this by yourself now?" Jiraiya wasted no time and went out the nearest window. "We could just send for the hawk instead."

"Jiraiya, I still haven't lost my hokage knowledge. I will be fine, but I am really hoping that Gaara gets informed of this by someone, personally, at once. Our hokage is unconscious now, we need our ally in case we get attacked."

Jiraiya summoned a large frog and before going, "I'll be back immediately, I want to check up on those boys' conditions too."

Tsunade went back to Konohamaru, "Konohamaru, send for the hawk to summon Neji, he should be back from his investigation. Inform him to proceed to Rokudaime's house. Afterwards, go back to Sakura and all of you wait for me there."

She would just read recent reports. One must always be aware of the surroundings before engaging in a battle.

* * *

"We cannot start with 'why'." After Tsunade-sama had arrived, Neji, Sakura and Konohamaru were quickly gathered so that they could have a discussion. "What are the facts that we have now?" 

Even if she was no longer the Hokage, she still spoke in that voice that commanded respect. Neji noted this as he observed them. Sakura started sharing what she knew, "First, the attack used was certainly very new to both of them. If it weren't then the two would've been able to do something to counter it."

At the back of his mind, Neji could feel a clock ticking, alarming him that the longer they stay here talking, time was steadily running out. They needed to find out soon what the hell was happening. Neji did not hesitate. "Tsunade-sama, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have found something." Neji, who was always serious and quiet, spoke up. He glanced at the three other persons in the room with him before he began. "Let's get to the point. As insane as this may sound, I speculate that Naruto and Sasuke have been taken to another time."

Neji looked back at the three of them. Hyuugas, never joked. That was why, when it was Neji who said something so ridiculous, everybody else was dumbfounded. It was so ridiculous it was hard to believe even if it came from him. They may not believe him, but Neji expected that. That was why he was ready for his explanations.

"While I was investigating the scene of the attack this morning, I noticed engravings on the ground." Neji described the shape of the trap that he found in the forest. He explained that Naruto and Sasuke were found right in the middle of it. "Stars were often used as guides in divinations. Since everything else was believed to be connected in the universe, the stars served as the guide to tell if the future would be favorable or not. Now, based on the stars next positions, other things in harmony could be associated with it."

Neji paused to see if they have reactions. Before continuing.

"Basically, I think that the power of divination was intricately combined with one or more complex jutsus. It entrapped their consciousness and then captured them."

"So… you think they might have been sent to…." Sakura paused. Neji knew she wasn't sure if she was believing what she was saying. "…the future?"

The Hyuuga shook his head, "That's what I thought at first."

"You see, I checked again the scene and felt that something was very off. The stars were supposed to be aligned in order to do foretelling." Neji remembered in his mind how the chakra on the forest clearing glowed under the sight of his Byakugan. "But the angle of stars was off. Now, I am thinking of the complete opposite."

"That they were sent back in time." Tsunade had voiced out his theory, with an eyebrow raised, expressing a clear suspicion. "Before we could start with this, Hyuuga, you still need to verify if your guess is correct."

"With all due respect, it's not a guess, Tsunade-sama. But I understand how important it is to find a clue to support my theory."

After his investigation, Neji had tried asking himself the same questions. This theory was, in reality, so far out. Even Neji couldn't believe it himself. But based on what he was able to find a while ago, combined with his knowledge in divination, it was the only explanation he had that made sense.

"I'm not trying to say that what you've just shared was useless." Tsunade had told him quietly, "I just… can't accept that it is true because there hasn't been any form of technique invented yet to travel through time."

The godaime started pacing around the hall, just outside of Naruto and Sasuke's room. "Besides, there could still be other possible reasons why Sasuke and Naruto got into this state."

"I also received reports from other jounin teams that they have found traces of sealingtechniques." Konohamaru had said.

"I have found out that too, Tsunade-sama."

"But I bet you haven't found out how many barriers were used to capture Naruto." Was that even possible? From what Neji knew, additional barriers were often seen as unnecessary.

"There were several?!" the Hyuuga asked, surprised.

Tsunaded showed the report she was holding and held it up for the other three with her. "There were more than eight hundred and fifty barriers, Neji. There's not even a high ranking shinobi I know who could set up a fifty strong barriers in one day."

"That is impossible!" Neji knew it was. Setting up strong barriers to contain chakra could've taken at least seven hours to prepare. In order to set up their previous trap, it must have been taken more than a year then… which didn't make any sense, because they should've been able to detect something like that.

"We are not dealing with amateurs here. It's the Rokudaime and the ANBU captain that they have taken down." Tsunade had returned back to the chair and sat down. "Neji, how sure are you of your theory?"

"It's the only explanation I have."

Tsunade gave out a sigh and turned to Sakura with a determined look. "Sakura, where are they?"

* * *

Naruto had the strangest dream. He felt like he was being pulled out from his body and then plunged into bottomless water. He panicked at the thought that he might lose consciousness and drown, even if he wasn't even sure that he was really submerged. 

He fought to stay awake, to wake up from what he thought was his nightmare. He thought of clenching his hands just to gain feeling and consciousness. He also tried to force his eyes open and to scream as loud as he could. He was previously holding on to something, but he was forcibly pulled away from it.

Naruto could feel that he was getting deeper into this abyss. There was only one way he could save himself. Naruto tried to seek within him, trying to forcibly call out the inner power which was living in him. He searched for that familiar red chakra, that burning feeling of raw power.

But before he could continue, he felt a strong force that pulled him out of the water. It really felt familiar. He could remember this feeling. This was what he felt before when he used rasengan for the first time. Somebody else's chakra.

Hah. The old hag was reviving him.

With a sharp breath, Naruto left the darkness. He was looking forward to finding out what happened to him this time.

He heard a sharp gasp followed by a woman's voice. "_He's awake!"_ But it wasn't familiar for him. Naruto tried to shut out more sounds. The noises and the light were making his head ache. It didn't help if he covered his ears, the slight movements made his body sting in pain.

"_Naruto?"_

It was difficult trying to remember who that voice belonged to. It seemed like it was just right there, but he couldn't remember.

The more he thought hard, the more his head hurt. And why was his throat so sore? He tried to speak but all came out was a groan. God, his throat hurt so much. It felt like he had been screaming his lungs out that he must have had torn them.

"_Naruto, can you hear me? He's awake!"_

"_No, not yet… he's probably too tired."_

"_But Tsunade-sama…"_

"_Let them rest, healing takes a lot of energy from the patient too, you know that. They will be fine now, don't worry."_

There was a long pause and sound of uncertainty. Naruto was about to succumb to sleep again when Tsunade spoke again.

"_Fine, if you don't believe me."_

Naruto couldn't open his eyes, even if he heard the whole conversation. So Tsunade-no-bachan was right there. Then that would mean that he was still in Konoha and that he was safe. Shortly, he felt a gentle hand on his forehead then later a gentle pulse of chakra entered his mind. Even if Naruto didn't willingly do it, he felt his body answered back with a pulse of his own chakra.

He heard the woman gasp and immediately withdrew her hand.

"_See? The chakra is there now. They should wake up soon."_

Upon the release of that small amount of chakra, the newly gained energy that Naruto had previously, quickly disappeared. That was the last he heard and he let his mind close again. He was so exhausted.

* * *

_He was being encaged. There were barriers around him, hundreds of them, sealing him effectively inside. No matter how fast he tried to break them down, another one would spawn up to prevent his chakra from escaping out. _

_There were three of his attackers, whom he just underestimated. They saw his clones before he realized that he was standing directly on top of their trap. He just had to increase his chakra to break out of here. He could feel it weakening already. _

_He was screaming. His whole body was protesting at the amount of energy that he had radiating from him. Just hold on, he thought. The barriers would soon run out and he could get out of here. _

_That was when he felt a strong surge of chakra directly in front of him. It was fast. A swirling gold chakra coming straight right at him. He wanted to move, but his feet were rooted the ground. He was going to get it. _

_Until he felt Sasuke's assuring presence. He looked from the corner of his eyes and saw the ANBU captain rushing towards him. As he felt Sasuke's arms embrace him, Naruto saw in Sasuke's eyes a reflection of the glowing symbols in the ground._

_He didn't even remember why was he supposed to be there, or why Sasuke was saving him._

"_Oi gaki, wake up!"_

Naruto opened his eyes, expecting to be in the middle of the forest, surrounded by bright light.

He tried to blink a few times to fix his blurry vision. It was very hard because he even had a difficult time opening his eyes.

It was very quiet. All he could hear was a soft, even breathing. Consciousness started to awake itself on him and Naruto found his face buried on someone else's neck. It smelled really good. It reminded Naruto of his trainings in spring, when the grass smelled new and the air was fresh. Naruto, still half asleep, snuggled closer to the warmth.

The other person he was currently embracing started stirring. This brought Naruto's awareness to awaken. Now why would he have someone beside his bed? Naruto never slept with anyone so closely before. If Naruto wasn't so sleepy, he could've scratched his head. Last night, he must have been drugged and hauled here!

Panic suddenly started rising inside him and Naruto was now fully aware that something is definitely wrong. He thought that disorientation only happened on the first few seconds after you have woken up. But even if he has been awake for more than a few seconds, nothing was still making sense.

Naruto dared to open his eyes and to look up at the person he was embracing.

What the …? He found himself staring into a familiar pair of coal-eyes of some older stranger. Then Naruto was suddenly aware of how his other arm was slung around the chest of this man.

After realizing that they were hugging each other… intimately, Naruto gasped and leapt off the bed as fast as he could and as far possible from the other person. He plastered his back on the wall and stared at the equally terrified man on the bed.

With his heart thudding wildly against his chest, Naruto struggled to make sense out of all these. His bright blue eyes, focused entirely on the other stranger. "Who the fuck are you?!"

The man, who strangely looked very familiar, looked back at him, equally confused.

Until Naruto heard him call his name. "Naruto?"

No. Way. There was no way… this could be true.

"What were.. who are …" He heard himself stutter. Before something clicked in his mind, "Sasuke?!"

* * *

Sasuke was woken up with a strong feeling of rage. Someone very important to him was going to get hurt. Before opening his eyes, he tried to tame his emotions fueled by some dream which he could not even remember. His dreams often affected him this way. 

On some mornings, Sasuke would wake up incredibly depressed or terrified. Throughout the whole day, that emotion would stick with him. No matter what he did, it still persistently stayed on his mood.

Hmm, this felt strange. There was something warm on his chest. Sasuke forced himself to wake up and open his eyes. He found himself staring into a thick mop of blonde hair which oddly smelled very familiar. Sasuke wasn't fully awake until he was suddenly aware that his arm was also around the other person's … waist? Sasuke shook his head a little, trying to wake himself more just in case this was just a bad dream.

Then the person he was holding started to stir. Sasuke instantly stilled before he found himself staring into the bright blue eyes.

Mother of…

Upon realization, the other person quickly leapt out of the bed, and threw himself against the wall. Sasuke was about to do the same but the other person beat him to it. Panic made itself known inside his head, as Sasuke thought of a reason for this. He tried to recall what happened last night, except that all he could remember was going home after a mission at some ranch.

Sasuke was about to activate his sharingan until the other man exclaimed angrily, "Who the fuck are you?!"

Hold on… blue eyes, whisker scars on his cheeks…

"Naruto?"

Only his hair was longer and his face more… matured.

He watched dumbfounded as the other man breathed hard, "Sasuke?!"

* * *

… to be continued. 

**This story is powered by: Your reviews. :) They are highly appreciated.  
**


	8. Neji's Proof

**Title**: Coming Back

**Summary: **Twelve years after becoming a Genin, he finally became Hokage. He had everything: a good life, wonderful friends and a gorgeous Sasuke. However, an encounter with a strange Jutsu happened and had the both of them crashing back into time, twelve years earlier.

**Chapter Eight:** Neji's Proof

SasuNaru

* * *

There were a few things in Sasuke's life which he was sure he would never forget until the day he'd die. He remembered the fierce expression Kakashi gave them before they became genins. Sasuke completely expected that they would fail and that he would just have to make himself stronger without becoming a ninja of the leaf.

He could remember the sudden panic that gripped his entire being with the realization that Naruto would die in Haku's hands. It was the moment when he felt a moment of clarity and realization of his definite purpose: to protect the ones that he considered precious to him.

Right here, at this moment, Sasuke was certain that this would definitely fall under the category of his memories that could never be buried.

It was apparent that Sasuke knew there was nothing wrong with him physically. He could feel the soft sheet against his legs and the soft bed which he was lying in on. It has been a force of habit that upon the first sight of any scene, Sasuke would take in everything that his senses could pick up. This actually didn't need the help of his sharingan.

As he stared at this man, who supposedly was 'Naruto', Sasuke was aware of how other things seemed to be ordinary but definitely new. They were currently inside a vast bedroom with a large bed by the center. There were two windows on the wall, just on either side of the bed. It was a kind of room that Sasuke thought that he would find comfortable. It wasn't as dark as his bedroom, and he bet that it wasn't as bright as the dobe's.

Speaking of the dobe, why was Naruto like this? Sasuke had finally paid full attention to the blonde. His hair was the same golden yellow and his eyes still had the vivid blue, even the whiskers marks on his cheeks had the same curves.

He also gave notice to the way Naruto's eyes was looking at him curiously, yet cautiously. Assuming from the way the dobe looked at him, he, Sasuke must have also looked different. He just hoped that his face wasn't reshaped into the form of Gai-sensei or Lee, or else he would swear to torture the perpetrator of this genjutsu very slowly.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto asked alarmed, although his voice was quiet, as if the enemy was right there listening to them. Sasuke immediately noticed that Naruto's voice was deeper, even if it was obviously filled with panic.

"Obviously, this is a genjutsu." Sasuke replied, noticing how his voice hasn't changed much. "What was it that you remember last?"

Naruto stared at him as he recalled whatever it was in his dobe head. "We were coming home from a mission from some ranch…" Naruto started. He looked from Sasuke and frowned slightly, "...passed through the Konoha forest and … HEY teme!! I remember you passing out!"

"What?"

"Yeah, yeah! I remember Sakura-chan started panicking…" Naruto trailed off again, trying to desperately recall any memory of what happened before. The blonde lifted a hand and scratched behind his head with a tiny nervous laugh, a habit which Sasuke has begun to associate with Naruto. "And … well, I can't remember after that."

"Hmm.. you must have passed out too." Sasuke said aloud what he thought. "Was there someone who was attacking us?"

"I can't re… no, I don't think so."

Why would someone have to render the victims unconscious if they would only be put under a genjutsu? A genjustsu should be cast upon a target who was fully conscious in order to merge all of the senses of that person into the illusion that was created, and thus make it seem real. Could that mean that this was not an illusion?

Without getting out of the bed, Sasuke formed a familiar seal. He noticed that his hands were bigger.

Back when they were training with Kakashi, they had a certain day specific for genjutsu recognition. He could still hear Naruto's stubborn question why they couldn't do the casting instead of the recognition training. It was because the detection of an illusion was always more difficult than casting. If they were able to master it, they would be part of the valuable ninjas in the village, for only a few people had enough intuition to see through lying images.

When in doubt of the surroundings that did not seem real, always focus on your inner chakra, because it would keep one in tune again to reality.

If only Sakura was here. She was always the one who was impressively good with detecting illusion techniques.

"Kai!" Sasuke said aloud. He felt a strong wave of chakra released from him, knowing fully well that soon, this genjutsu would go away. His techniques always worked.

"Teme! What are we going to do?"

No, it didn't seem to work. Naruto was still right there, clinging on the wall.

Sasuke knew that he himself must have looked pretty pale now. He didn't know what kind of genjutsu technique this one is. Not even the releasing technique could undo this illusion. Sasuke tried to recall his academy lectures about genjutsus.

"We just have to figure out a way to get out of this illusion." Sasuke slowly moved out of the bed while he stared at his palm. Even the small scars that he had on the back of his hands were there.

Naruto slowly stood up, "Sasuke, I don't think this is a genjustu."

"What are you talking about, look around. This is obviously not real."

"Exactly! A genjutsu has to be something that seems real!" Sasuke blinked, what Naruto said just simply made sense. "Why else would you make a genjutsu that could easily be noticed?!"

Even if Sasuke swore that he would never be surprised by Naruto's impromptu defensive and offensive strategies, he would always find himself impressed at the way Naruto thought. Sasuke guessed that maybe in order to come up with a lot of pranks and escape from the ANBU unharmed, you have to pretty creative and a fast thinker.

But was this really Naruto?

Sasuke headed towards Naruto, who still had his back plastered on the wall. "Who the hell are you?" He watched as Naruto stared back at him, with those wide, blue eyes. They didn't look different at all. "Hold on, let me see if we are not just imagining it."

With careful timing and a quick motion, Sasuke aimed a punch at Naruto's jaw.

But apparently, Naruto saw it coming. Out of reflex, before Sasuke could even crash his fist against Naruto's jaw, Naruto quickly ducked. "What the hell are you doing?!" the blonde screamed. With his hands covering his head for protection, Naruto looked behind him at the wall. Sasuke's fist punched right through it.

Sasuke was as surprised as Naruto. He never knew he was this strong, he hadn't even applied chakra to this punch. Recovering from his shock, Sasuke started to chase Naruto again, "Hold still! Let me punch you and tell me if the pain is real!"

"Eh?!" Naruto halted in his tracks just before Sasuke could stop himself from colliding with the blonde. Instead of punching Sasuke, Naruto pinched Sasuke's arm. Hard.

"OW! Fuck dobe!"

"Well, I guess that one was real."

Sasuke stomped his foot on Naruto's left foot.

"AHH! Damn it teme!"

"Couldn't agree with you more." At least they were even. "Shit. What the hell is happening?" Sasuke hadn't realized it, but even before he had decided to scan his environment, his sharignan has activated itself on its own. The clouds that were typically present in a genjustsu were not hovering in this world. His eyes continued to scan around the room until he met Naruto's eyes.

The blonde stared at him with shock. "Sasuke! Your sharingan!"

What about it? Sasuke suddenly felt alarmed. He scanned the room for a the nearest mirror - which happened to be a full length one – and sprinted as quick as he could in front of it. He hadn't noticed the mirror there earlier, and figured that he did now because he was looking for it.

Upon looking back at himself in front of the mirror, Sasuke knew he forgot to brace himself. He stared back at his own self and his pair of sharingan, only it wasn't what he was used to seeing every night before he went to bed… His sharingan now has fully grown. He could see the three black marks on his red irises.

"Kami-sama." No wonder he could see more vividly. He blinked his eyes several times and even tried pressing his face close to the mirror. There was no way, in all of the hokages' names, that THIS totally amazing sharingan was his.

While Sasuke was still trying to process this new information, he was observing Naruto behind him from the mirror, as the blonde saw something which caught his eye.

Then Sasuke saw something else that made his heart jump. He stared intently at the mirror again and looked at his left shoulder. Since he was five, Sasuke had wished for this every night, to have this symbol would be tattooed on his shoulder. The symbol that would proclaim you part of the elite force of shinobi in the village. "Oh my god." He whispered. "Oh my god." Was this a magical mirror that showed the viewer's desire[1

"Sasuke! Look at this! " He heard Naruto call from the background, but he barely registered what the blonde had said.

"I'm an ANBU."

"What?!" Naruto paused for a second, "What?!" he asked again. "Lemme see!" Naruto rushed to his side.

Sasuke moved his left shoulder so that he could see it better. It was unbelievable, just as everything else that was happening. As Naruto stood beside Sasuke to inspect his tattoo, he noticed that their heights were not much different, but Sasuke was a little taller. Sasuke smirked back at his older reflection in the mirror.

"If you're ANBU, then… what about me?" Naruto wondered.

"Maybe you turned into one of Kakashi's ninja dogs." Sasuke smirked, despite of their situation. That earned him a punch on the shoulder, which did hurt a little, but Naruto knew he was kidding so it wasn't really forceful.

Naruto was about to lift his sleeves to see if he had the similar tattoo, but they both froze as they heard footsteps near the door.

"Someone's coming!" Naruto whispered as he ran towards the door and locked it.

If the door was not an option then they have to find another way to get out. Sasuke looked around the room and rushed to the window to see if they could make their way out through here. "Over here, dobe! Hurry!" Sasuke grunted as he attempted to raise the windows open. But the windows were closed too tightly that they wouldn't even budge.

The footsteps were getting closer. "Naruto? Sasuke?" Sasuke's sharingan unconsciously activated again. Upon hearing that voice, he knew that he had heard it before somewhere.

Naruto mouthed _'Who is that?'_ as he pointed at the door.

"_Help me out here!"_ Sasuke mouthed back. The blonde looked at the window and rolled his eyes at Sasuke. Naruto backed away a little and for a moment, Sasuke wondered what Naruto was going to do. Apparently the dobe just decided to break the glass, since the window couldn't be opened. Naruto gathered momentum at his feet and aimed at the glass…

… only to have his foot collide painfully against the glass which refused to break.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he tried not to scream. Sasuke gritted his teeth as he tried not to laugh.

"Oh my goodness! Are you guys awake?" The voice sounded relieved and … ecstatic. Sasuke and Naruto both held their breaths as the door knob rattled, "Wha… why's the door locked?" The voice seemed to mutter. The rattling of the knob stopped momentarily, "Hey, Konohamaru! Did you lock the door?"

Sasuke noticed the frown on Naruto's face. He knew what it meant because he was also probably wearing that same expression now. That voice was_VERY_ familiar.

Before Sasuke could even hold Naruto back, the blonde went to the door to open it.

"Sa…Sakura-chan?"

o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o----------

Naruto found himself with a handful of pink.

When Naruto recognized that voice, he felt it in his gut that it was someone they knew. It had to be Sakura-chan! It had to be her. Maybe she was also stuck in this genjutsu. Naruto was still refusing to believe that they just skipped time. Hell, they couldn't really be IN the future, right?

"I can't believe this! You're awake! You're alright!"

Naruto saw the confused look Sasuke wore as Sakura released the blond and grabbed Sasuke for a hug, "I'm so glad you both are okay." Sasuke looked at Naruto, Sakura rarely hugged him.

"Are you guys alright?" Sakura released Sasuke and momentarily looked at the both of them. And this was the moment, Naruto knew, that they were really in a different world. For the first time, Naruto saw this Sakura. Her hair still had the bright pink, her eyes still had the vivid green. Her face was more matured though, and she has grown taller.

Both of them were utterly dumbfounded, which unfortunately, hadn't gone unnoticed by Sakura.

"Oh my god." Sakura eyes darted from Naruto to Sasuke as they started to get wider with some certain realization. "No… there's no way that it could … " She mumbled. "What was the last thing you remembered?"

Naruto felt the pain in Sakura's grip on his arm. When had she grabbed his arm anyway? "Oww…Sakura-chan… " What was wrong with her? Did she knew of the genjustu already?

"What was the last thing you remembered?!" She insisted again and this time stared at Sasuke.

Naruto tried to grab his arm back. It was starting to ache. "We were going home from a mission with Kakashi-sen…"

"OH FUCK!" Okay. Now this Sakura-chan was swearing.

"Hold still!" For a moment, Naruto wondered what Sakura was doing as she pointed each of her two index fingers on Naruto and Sasuke's foreheads. There hasn't been any kind of konoha gesture like this. He really wasn't expecting odd behaviors like this from Sakura.

…and they certainly weren't expecting that sudden sting of electricity on their foreheads.

"Ow!"

"Shit!"

They quickly backed away from Sakura while rubbing their foreheads. "What the hell was that?!" Sasuke shouted at her.

"To see if you really are who you say you are." Sakura replied calmly.

"By electrocuting us?!"

"Shut up! Now, answer my question! How old are you?!"

"Twelve." Without thinking or any form of hesitation, they both said in unison.

Sakura gasped. She put her hands on her head as if she was nursing a headache that suddenly came. "Oh no…" She slowly made her way to the bed, as if not noticing that Sasuke and Naruto were watching her warily.

Naruto wanted to scream out at Sakura. He still had the slightest idea of what was happening.

* * *

_To be continued… _

[1 Erised! Hehe. We all know where that came from.

[2 Chakra-infused windows: Specially made for the protection of the Hokage. :D (what the hell were you thinking, R. Liam?)

[3 From my other story 'Love Is More Than You Can Imagine'.


End file.
